Vida de Adolescente
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Hermione tem 16 anos, gosta de Harry, mas sofre com a vida de jovem...
1. Festa de Aniversário

Como será que Hermione encara sua vida de adolescente? Amores platônicos, micos, professores chatos, amigas falsas, verdadeiras... Enfim, divirtam-se...

**Sinopse:** Hermione é uma adolescente normal de 16 anos, gosta de Harry, um de seus melhores amigos, a quem sempre ajudou e apoiou. O problema é que parece que ele não enxerga isso e, tanto ele como seu outro amigo, Rony, parecem que nunca a enxergaram como uma garota...

Vida de Adolescente 

_1-Festa de Aniversário_

Hermione Granger, uma típica adolescente de 16 anos que estuda, lê revistas de jovens, que é louca para saber o que seu signo prevê para si, que faz testes do tipo "Você é uma boa aluna?", "Ele sabe que você existe?" ou "Quão próximos vocês são?". Assim como toda jovem que escolhe uma alternativa, temerosa de dar o resultado que não espera. Que chora aos "nãos" que recebe do amor da vida! Uma adolescente que se vê diante do espelho e diz "Como estou feia!" ou "Nossa como estou gorda!. Ela é como qualquer jovem que sonha em encontrar o amor de sua vida, casar-se e ter muitos filhos... Mas antes um emprego. Poderia até ser casar e ter mil filhos, mas antes teria que ser uma profissional de caráter! Do que adiantava sustentar um homem e tantas crianças, se antes não pudesse ter uma boa fonte de renda? Ficar para lavar cueca suja e ver sua enorme barriga (tanto de gordura, como de gravidez) esquentando no fogão é que ela não queria! Queria ser a melhor no que sonhava em fazer... Esta típica adolescente estava, no momento, desesperada porque no fim da semana seria a festa de aniversário de seu melhor amigo e ainda não tinha comprado o presente. Sem contar que não sabia com que roupa iria, também reclamava que suas cutículas estavam grandes, seu esmalte gasto e que precisava urgentemente de uma manicure. Não que fosse tão vaidosa, definitivamente esta não era a palavra para definir Hermione Granger, mas pôxa queria ir mais arrumada ao aniversário do amigo, um pouquinho mais produzida. Não que fosse fazer diferença, já que seus amigos achavam que ela sempre seria a garota de cabelos volumosos, cdf e metida do primeiro ano.

- Mãe, você já marcou mão e pé para mim? – perguntou a garota entrando na cozinha, onde Sra. Granger fazia o almoço.

- Já sim. – confirmou a mãe sem tirar a atenção do que fazia, a filha respirou aliviada.

- Eu ainda não sei com que roupa vou. O que sugere? – perguntou na esperança da mãe salvar-lhe do sofrimento que vinha tendo á algum tempo. A mãe lhe deu um sorriso divertido.

- Não se preocupe querida, depois que comermos iremos ao shopping. – respondeu ela. Hermione sentiu seus olhos molhados de tanta emoção. _"Realmente, mãe sabe como fazer um filho se sentir bem!"_, pensou. – Já comprou o presente dele?

- Ainda não, depois tenho que ir ao Beco Diagonal ver se encontro algo. – respondeu a jovem num suspiro. A mãe lhe olhou feio.

- Mas você também deixa tudo para a ultima hora! – brigou e Hermione teve que escutar quinze minutos de sermão.

Depois do almoço, Hermione e a mãe se dirigiram para o shopping. Elas olharam em todas as lojas, mas nada agradava Hermione.

- Mas puxa Mione, será que você não fica feliz com nada! – falou Sra. Granger com voz de cansada.

- É que eu já tenho uma roupa em mente. – respondeu a filha distraidamente.

- Que roupa?

- Bem... Aquela ali! – apontou Hermione animadamente para uma vitrine. Lá tinha um vestido muito bonito preto, de couro, manga única no braço esquerdo, cinto também preto. Os olhos de Hermione até brilhavam ao contemplar o vestido.

- Vamos l�! – falou a mãe a puxando para dentro da loja.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou gentilmente uma atendente que estava na porta.

- Sim, gostaríamos de ver este vestido preto da vitrine. – falou Hermione.

- Claro – respondeu a atendente em um sorriso. Ela foi em direção ao balcão. – Qual número?

- Quarenta – falou Sra. Granger. Hermione engoliu seco, tinha medo que não coubesse. Ultimamente ela tinha comido muito, pensava ela. A moça deu um modelo a Hermione e esta foi em direção ao provador. Se despiu e se contemplou um pouco no espelho, antes de colocar.

- Nossa! Como estou gorda... – lamentou baixinho. Ela colocou o vestido só que ele não descia, por estar apertado. _"Essa não..."_, pensou triste. A mãe dela apareceu no provador.

- Serviu?

- Não, será que ela tem 42? – ela orava mentalmente para que o quarenta e dois, pelo menos, servisse.

- Vou ver... – assim a mãe desapareceu e um tempo depois apareceu com o outro número. – Ela disse que só tem até 44!

"_Oras, mas que coisa! Isso é uma ofensa para quem tem uns quilinhos a mais!"_, pensou irritada. Ela pegou o vestido e colocou. O vestido tinha servido, mas ainda estava meio apertado.

- Traz o 44 para ver como fica... – falou Hermione escondendo o desapontamento na voz. A mãe bufou e foi até lá e logo voltava com o outro número. Hermione vestiu e coube certinho. O problema é que sobrava e ficava estranho, com uma parte franzida na região das costas. – Vou ficar com 42, mesmo! – falou meio chateada e entregou os outros números a atendente que a mediu da cabeça aos pés.

"_Que foi? Nunca viu uma garota gorda? Idiota!"_, pensou Hermione devolvendo um olhar fuzilador para a vendedora.

Depois de ter pagado o vestido, as duas saíram de dentro da loja.

- Droga, eu estou gorda! – desabafou Hermione para a mãe.

- Querida, você não está gorda, só está no sobrepeso... Um regimezinho acabaria com isso – falou Sra. Granger numa voz conciliadora.

"_Ah, claro! A velha história do sobrepeso! Ela confirmou indiretamente que estou gorda! Retiro o que disse de que mãe sabe como fazer um filho se sentir bem!"_,pensou zangada.

"Mas bem que você podia diminuir um pouco essa sua banha!", se manifestou o subconsciente.

"_NÃO SE META!"_

- E sapato? – perguntou a mãe lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Ali deve ter. – respondeu ela apontando para uma enorme loja de sapatos. As duas entraram e Hermione correu seus olhos para as botas. Uma lhe chamou a atenção. Uma maravilhosa de cano alto, três centímetros acima do joelho, de couro com detalhes em cadarços (também de couro) em volta e um zíper discreto do lado.

- Esta aqui! – falou ela empolgada.

- Tem certeza Hermione? Não vai machucar seu pé? – perguntou a mãe

- Que nada! – respondeu empolgada e entrando na loja.

- Pois não! – falou um belo vendedor de cabelos loiros e bagunçados, olhos maravilhosamente azuis. Hermione tinha vontade de mergulhar nos olhos dele.

- Gostaria de provar um 37/38 daquela bota de cano alto da vitrine. – respondeu a garota admirando a beleza do jovem.

- Claro. – disse ele com um belo sorriso para ela. Ela se acomodou na cadeira, enquanto a mãe ficava na vitrine namorando as sandálias. Logo em seguida ele voltava com uma enorme caixa. E ela tirou seu sapato.

- Você tem belos pés – falou o jovem com um sorriso sedutor. Hermione corou.

- Obrigada – agradeceu envergonhada. Ela pôs a bota e foi até o espelho. Definitivamente era perfeito, e com o vestido então... O problema é que o chão estava encerado e o salto era um pouco fino, acabou por... escorregar e cair direto com a bunda no chão. A loja toda se vira para ela e o jovem vendedor que a atendia ficou chocado e correu para ajuda-la.

- Você está bem? Se machucou? – perguntou preocupado.

- E-estou... – respondeu ela extremamente vermelha e sem coragem de levantar a cara. Ela olhou de lado e viu que havia dois lindos rapazes rindo baixinho.

"_Ótimo, era só o que me faltava! Um gato desse me dá bola e ainda tenho que cometer uma gafe! Aaaii, que mico! Nunca mais apareço por aqui! Bem que podia ter um buraco aqui, assim eu me enfiava e nunca mais aparecia!",_ pensou ainda mais vermelha, quase roxa.

"_Quem manda você ser uma retardada que não sabe controlar seu próprio corpo. Vai ver que foi o peso da sua gordura!",_ falou a segunda voz novamente.

"_Mas será que você poderia parar de me encher o saco!"._

- Você teria uma bota de salto que não fosse de agulha? – perguntou quase num sussurro.

- Claro! – falou ele gentilmente. Hermione não podia acreditar, ele ainda estava sendo legal com ela. Bem, de duas uma: ou é _gay _ou ele é o cara perfeito difícil de se encontrar. Neste momento a mãe chegou.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? De repente todos estavam olhando aqui para dentro... – perguntou a mãe inocentemente. Hermione se indignou.

- Fui eu que caí... mãe – falou ela ainda em sussurro. A mãe lhe olhou chocada.

- Você caiu? Mas será possível que você não sabe andar direito por aí? Por Deus Hermione você já tem quase 17 anos e ainda tem que ficar passando vergonha? E... – Hermione agora estava verde, porque além de ter caído ainda tinha que escutar sermão de mãe, agora toda loja _mesmo_ estava olhando para a cara dela. Justamente no meio do sermão o rapaz aparece. Ele olha para Hermione e para a mãe e dá outro sorriso para ela.

- Sua mãe?

- Sim... – murmurou mais para si do que para ele. _"Infelizmente..."_,pensou chateada. Ele lhe mostrou outro modelo de bota. Era um pouco abaixo do joelho, na verdade na altura, só que dois centímetros para baixo. Era igual à outra, a única diferença é que tinha duas fivelas (como um cinto) e o salto era alto, só que mais "seguro" de se andar. Foi quando ele abriu o zíper que ela pôde notar um anel de compromisso. _"Droga! Bonito, gentil, doce e... comprometido! Garota sortuda! Sabia que estava perfeito demais...", _pensou triste. A bota tinha lhe servido direitinho e era confortável, ela tirou e disse que seria aquele. Enquanto Sra. Granger pagava, Hermione, ao seu lado, acompanhou o rapaz com o olhar, quando ele levava a outra bota para o depósito. Mas ela viu algo que a chocou: um homem que estava lá dentro o beijou fervorosamente_. "Credo! Correção: bonito, gentil, doce, comprometido e... gay! Nada contra, mas puxa...!"_. Hermione não tinha nada contra eles, pelo contrário, os achava muito legal. São muito mais amigos do que qualquer garota ou garoto por aí, como pensava. Ele voltou e colocou a caixa dentro da sacola.

- Obrigado, e volte sempre! Quanto ao tombo, não se preocupe! Quem não cai em público uma ou duas vezes na vida, não é? – falou com um sorriso divertido.

- É... – respondeu simplesmente. _"É porque não foi você!"._

Elas ainda passaram numa loja de bijuterias onde tinha uma bonita gargantilha (coleira como preferirem...) preta com uma cruz e pedras azuis.

Depois de saírem do shopping a mãe parou o carro em frente ao velho bar que dava passagem para o Beco Diagonal.

- Vá e não se demore. – mandou ela e Hermione saiu do carro.

Ela já estava no Beco Diagonal e andava olhando as vitrines em procura de algo para dar á Harry. Ela primeiramente olhou para a livraria.

- Ah não! Acho que nesses últimos seis anos tenho dado muito livro para ele. Vou dar algo diferente! – disse para si mesma e continuou sua caminhada.

"_Oh Deus! Obrigada por não ter acontecido mais nada até agora!"_, agradeceu ela mentalmente. Ela parou em frente à loja que vendia artigos de quadribol. Ela não gostava, mas ele sim e teria que ser algo dali, definitivamente.

- Oras, se não é a Granger sangue-ruim! – falou a voz de um jovem bonito, loiro, olhos quase prateados e um belo corpo. Draco Malfoy. Hermione olhou com raiva e viu que ele vinha com pacote completo: Pansy, Crabe e Goyle.

"_Ai, estava bom demais para ser verdade! E ainda vem com os três puxa-sacos"._

- Porque você não vai meter o seu nariz de rato sujo em outro lugar, Malfoy. Ah! Aproveita e leva os seus restos e me deixe em paz! – falou Hermione que já entrava na loja foi puxada brutalmente por Pansy.

- Olha aqui sua metida a saber de tudo. Eu não gosto de você e nem de seus amiguinhos insolentes! – falou a garota sonserina.

- Nossa, não entendi nada! Também com essa sua voz de buldogue sofrendo de cólicas, acho que terá que me mandar por extenso... Oh! Desculpe! Você tem patas e não dá para escrever! – disse Hermione sarcasticamente e fez uma careta para Pansy que fuzilava de raiva.

- Olha aqui Granger! Você não está em posição de bancar a corajosa! Saiba que não tem Potter idiota e nem Weasley pobre para te proteger! – se manifestou Draco.

- Oras Malfoy! Protegendo a namorada? Agora, sobre o que disse, saiba você que eu sei me defender muito bem e não preciso de ninguém para fazer isto por mim! Você, pelo contrário, depende de três idiotas para te defender porque não tem coragem suficiente para fazer isto sozinho! – falou a morena séria, Draco estava de queixo caído – Você só sabe falar, mas fazer que é bom não faz! Só sabe ficar se escondendo de baixo da saia da mamãe e depender do papai para fazer as suas vingancinhas infantis!

- Quem você pensa que é para dizer isto – falou Draco aparentemente bravo, mas tremia.

- Uma pessoa com certeza mil vezes melhor que você! Posso ser sangue-ruim, como sempre diz, mas pelo menos esta sangue-ruim aqui sabe de coisas que você com certeza não sabe e tenho muito mais dignidade do que qualquer um de vocês quatro! E também não estou afim de perder meu tempo com quatro panacas que nem ao menos amadureceram como pessoas! – Hermione virou as costas e entrou na loja, deixando os sonserinos indignados do lado de fora.

"_Pelo menos essa!"_, pensou ela orgulhosa.

"_É, até que não foi nada mal..."_, o subconsciente chato de novo.

"_Cala a boca..."._

Hermione olhava toda a loja, não sabia o que dar... Até que se lembrou de uma conversa boba que tiveram no final do sexto ano...

_Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala comunal jogando conversa fora. Rony polia sua vassoura, Hermione acariciava Bichento e Harry apenas fitava o fogo. Ele se virou para os dois:_

_- Se fossem para vocês comprarem algo no momento, o que seria? _

_- Bem, se eu pudesse compraria uma Firebolt! Não que eu não goste da minha Cleansweep, mas é que a Firebolt é bem mais legal... – falou Rony olhando para a vassoura._

_- E você Mi? – perguntou Harry._

_- Não sei! Acho que um livro que tem a história completa dos fundadores e de todos os diretores de Hogwarts... Mas é caríssimo! – respondeu ela com olhar distante – E você? _

_- Um pomo de ouro. – respondeu o moreno._

_- Um pomo? Mas por quê? – perguntou Rony curioso. _

_- Bem, eu já tenho uma luva de apanhador, se tivesse um pomo poderia treinar minhas apanhadas, não acha? – respondeu sorrindo para os amigos._

Ela chegou até o balcão e perguntou a um velho vendedor:

- Será que eu poderia dar uma olhada nos pomos de ouro? – pediu ela. Ele não disse nada, apenas saiu do balcão e a guiou para a estante com pomos de ouro. – Qual a melhor?

- Este – respondeu ele com voz esganiçada e mostrou um pomo muito bonito. Parecia ser mais dourado da que tinha em Hogwarts e suas asas eram prateadas. – Ela pode alcançar cerca de 80 quilômetros por hora! – explicou ele.

- Vou levar – falou ela. Ela pagou oitenta sicles e setenta nuques por ele. Era caro, mas ela poderia fazer este esforço, já que ele já tinha lhe dado presentes em seus aniversários e natais que ela sabia que não eram baratos. Sem contar que a amizade dele valia muito mais do que qualquer dinheiro no mundo!

Saindo da loja não viu nem Malfoy e nenhum de seus capangas.

"_Ainda bem! Não estava com paciência!"_, pensou aliviada.

- HERMIONE! – gritou uma voz. Hermione olhou para traz. Eram Gina, Rony, Fred e Jorge.

- Puxa, parece que combinei de encontrar quem eu conheço, né? – falou ela em um sorriso.

- Por que? Viu mais alguém? – Perguntou Rony levantando as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Sim, infelizmente o Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabe e Goyle! – respondeu com cara de desgosto. – E eles ainda me encheram o saco!

- Eles são uns chatos mesmo! – resmungou Gina.

- O que está fazendo por aqui, Mione? – perguntou Jorge. Hermione engoliu seco. Não queria dizer que tinha ido comprar o presente de Harry.

- Er... vim... comprar um livro! – mentiu e mostrou a sacola. Ela agradeceu intimamente pela caixa ter a forma de um livro.

- Sabia! Escuta Mione, se não der para o meu pai ir te pegar, o Gui vai, t�? – falou Rony. Hermione reparou melhor nele. Estava diferente desde a última vez que tinha o visto. Parecia que tinha desenvolvido mais músculos e o rosto estava mais quadrado. Gina estava com cintura e magra, o que a fez ter uma ponta de inveja. Fred e Jorge como já tinham seus 19 anos estavam com o corpo já definido.

- Tudo bem... Me respondam uma coisa, vocês tem praticado quadribol nestas férias?

- Sim. – respondeu Gina naturalmente.

- Por que? – perguntou Fred e Jorge em uníssono.

- Oras, por nada! Vocês ainda estão jogando no quadribol? – perguntou a Rony e Gina.

- Sim, finalmente me inscrevi para artilheira! – falou Gina entusiasmada.

- Pois é, agora com um novo capitão! – falou Rony.

- Quem? – perguntaram Hermione, Fred e Jorge.

- Oras, o Harry... Quem mais? – respondeu o ruivo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Hermione ficou de boca aberta, embora Fred e Jorge já esperavam por isso.

- Pois é. Não é só porque ele é amigo que ele vai ser bonzinho não! – falou Gina.

- Você ainda gosta dele Gina? – perguntou Fred. Hermione sentiu seu peito apertar _"Meu Deus!"_, mas Gina permanecia com a mesma cara.

- Não! Nunca tive chances com ele e também nunca teria! No final das contas ele apenas me via como uma irmã, enquanto começava a botar os olhos na Cho Chang! Eu não era idiota a ponto de ficar sonhando com algo que sabia que nunca ia acontecer. – falou ela sinceramente.

- E por falar em Chang, alguém soube dela? – perguntou Jorge, mas seus irmãos balançaram a cabeça.

- Mas eu sei! – falou Hermione e os amigos a olharam. – Parece que ela foi contratada pelos Tornados e numa festa de times de quadribol, ela e o Vítor se reencontram e desde então começaram a se entenderem muito bem.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Gina a amiga.

- Bem, o próprio me disse... – respondeu um pouco corada e Rony a olhou feio.

- Você ainda se corresponde com ele?

- Ué! Qual o problema? Não posso ter outros amigos agora- retrucou Hermione mal-humorada. – Bem, a conversa está ótima, mas preciso ir, senão minha mãe me mata!

Ela se despediu dos amigos e voltou para o carro, onde uma nervosa Sra. Granger a esperava.

- Nossa, pensei que você estivesse comprando a avenida toda! – Hermione não respondeu e se deixou pensar por tudo que passou em Hogwarts.

O dia da festa havia chegado e Hermione estava nervosa porque iria rever o amigo que não via deste o último dia do sexto ano.

"_Nossa, tanto tempo, né?"_, a bendita segunda voz.

"_Ah! Nem tanto, mas eu sinto falta dele!"_, pensou Hermione.

"Que bonitinho...".

"_Puxa, você é chata, hein?"_

Seria á tarde e ela já tinha acabado de almoçar. Tratou de ir tomar banho um pouco mais cedo, assim ficaria um pouco a mais na banheira.

Ela olhou para os seus dedos, mas seu esmalte preto não tinha sinal de nenhum rachão ou unha quebrada. Ela entrou na banheira e suspirou com a água quente e a espuma. E começou a ter uma conversa com seu subconsciente bonzinho: (H- Hermione, CB – Consciência boa, CC – Consciência Chata)

"_Ai! Espero que ele não me ache feia, horrorosa!" _- H

"_Por que ele acharia isso? Você é amiga dele e você é muito bonita. E não se esqueça que ele já te disse que não te acha feia..." _– CB (OdF – Cap.26 – pág.467, caso queiram saber)

"_Mas as opiniões das pessoas mudam tão rápido! Sem contar que na época eu até que era um pouquinho magra, agora uma rolha de poço!"_ – H.

"_Falei que você tinha que diminuir essa barriga de chope!"_ – CC.

"_Não se meta! Você não pode se desvalorizar tanto. Saiba que se ele for realmente seu amigo ele não vai enxergar isso. Você será especial sendo gorda ou magra, feia ou bonita. Você passa a imagem que você mesma tem de você. Se você se acha feia ou gorda, os outros irão enxergar a mesma coisa que você!"_ – CB.

"_Entendo!"_ – H.

"_Ah! Larga de bobagem!"_ – CC, só que H e CB o expulsa.

"_Então entenda de uma vez por todas: você é bonita sim! A pessoa tem que gostar de você pelo que é, não se é gorda. Você gostou do Vítor, ele é bonito?"_ – CB.

"_Sinceramente... não!"_ – H.

"_Pois então, ele foi o que mais demonstrou te achar bonita e gostar de você... Seja feliz do jeito que você é. Quanto mais você sorrir e mostrar que é feliz consigo mesma, mais as pessoas vão enxergando que você é bonita, mais do que já é! Não ligue para o que dizem. Se alguém chegar em você te chamando de gorda, feia ou sangue-ruim, diga apenas: Tem gente que gosta!"_ – CB.

"_Obrigada!"_ – H.

"_Imagina, consciências servem pra isso, com exceção das outras!"_ – CB.

Hermione perdeu a noção do tempo e faltava apenas uma hora para virem lhe buscar. Ela saiu da banheira rapidamente e correu para o seu quarto para se arrumar. Ela colocou o vestido. Por mais que tivesse aquela conversa íntima consigo mesma, ainda queria ficar MAIS bonita. Ela ainda tinha uma certa insegurança com se achar bonita ou não, mas um dia aprenderia. Colocou a bota e as bijuterias. Como toque final o desodorante, perfume, um lápis nos olhos, brilho labial. Estava colocando seus brincos de argolas quando a mãe gritou lá de baixo:

- HERMIONE! CHEGARAM!

Ela olhou na janela e viu que fazia frio. Foi até o armário, pegou seu sobretudo preto favorito e antes de sair do quarto deu uma última olhada e desceu. Assim que desceu viu á porta Gui e Gina. Gui era um dos irmãos mais velhos de Rony e, particularmente para Hermione, um dos mais bonitos. Á quase dois anos tinha um relacionamento amoroso com Fleur Delacour.

- Olá Mione – falou os dois ruivos em coro. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso e se despediu dos pais.

- Mione! Você está linda! Essa roupa é demais! – exclamou Gina com os olhos brilhando.

- A sua também! – respondeu ela no mesmo tom. Gina estava com uma saia de prega cinza, bata (blusinha que está se usando agora) vermelha e bota cinza com cano médio.

- Gina, pegue no ombro dela. – mandou Gui e em um minuto eles estavam na porta da Toca. – Aqui estamos! – ele foi na frente.

- Ei Mione. Eu convidei o Neville e a Luna, provavelmente eles devem já estar aí. – cochichou ela para a amiga.

- Sim... E o Harry? Já chegou? – perguntou Hermione num tom baixo de voz.

- Acho que sim. Quando eu e Gui saímos para te pegar, já fazia um tempinho que papai e Rony tinham ido buscar ele. – respondeu a ruiva. – Rony falou que o Harry, pelas cartas, está meio diferente.

- Diferente? Bom, saberemos em breve. – falou Hermione com sua habitual cara de quem está desconfiada com algo.

As duas seguiram para dentro da casa. Estavam todos lá e, assim que ela entrou, todos a cumprimentaram. Não deu tempo nem de tirar seu sobretudo, quando Rony apareceu em sua frente.

- Mione! – exclamou ele contente e dando um beijo no rosto dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos e fez uma careta – O que é esse negócio preto nos seus olhos?

- Lápis de olho, animal! – retrucou Gina. Rony olhou feio para ela.

- Mione, você nunca colocou essas coisas. Você está muito estranha! – falou Rony com cara de "quem comeu e não gostou". Hermione e Gina se entreolharam e deram gargalhadas, deixando Rony com cara de bobo.

- Qualé, só porque eu me "arrumo" eu estou estranha? – falou Hermione irritada – Garotas fazem isso, sabia? Oh! Desculpe, eu não sou uma garota! Eu sou metida e CDF. Pois saiba... – Hermione não pôde terminar, pois uma pessoa a abraçou forte e por estar muito zangada não sabia quem era. Tudo indicava que era alto, não tanto quanto Rony, forte e parecia querer estoura-la de tanta força que o abraço tinha.

- Harry, quer matar a Hermione sufocada? – falou Jorge que se aproximava. Ao ouvir o nome a garota ruborizou. Quem estava lhe abraçando seria Harry? Não pode ser...

Ele finalmente a soltou e ela fechou os olhos para pegar fôlego.

- Foi mal Mione! – falou uma voz sem graça. Era grossa e sedutora. Por um momento Hermione ficou com medo de ver o dono dela, mas se não o fizesse achariam que ela estava louca.

Meio temerosa ela olhou e não podia acreditar no que via. Harry Potter não era mais aquele garoto que ela conhecia: magricela, com óculos maiores que a cara e face de quem sofre muito na vida, o que não era mentira. O Harry Potter que estava á sua frente estava mudado. Rosto desenvolvido, tórax definido, braços fortes. Mas os óculos e o brilho em seus olhos eram os mesmos. Hermione escondeu, á muito custo, um grito.

- Harry! Feliz Aniversário! – falou ela e deu tapinhas em seu ombro (forte). – Não posso te perguntar se você está se alimentando direito, porque isso com certeza est�! – falou Hermione tentando ser engraçada, mas Harry ficou vermelho. Ela percebeu o erro e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Para disfarçar ela entregou o presente. Ele abriu e não só ele, como todos que estavam presentes (Gina, Rony, Fred e Jorge... até Neville e Luna que estavam se aproximando agora), ficaram boquiabertos com o pomo de ouro (Que por sinal estava gravado: Harry Tiago Potter).

- Que foi? – perguntou Hermione sem entender as caras dos amigos. – É tão ruim assim?

- Ruim? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Eu queria ganhar um presente "ruim" desses! – falou Fred sem tirar os olhos do pomo. Harry não tinha palavras.

- Sejam mais diretos. Eu ainda estou boiando. – pediu ela.

- Mi... Mio... Hermione... – começou Harry.

- Esse é o... o... – tentou continuar Gina.

- "O" o quê? – perguntou Hermione já perdendo a paciência.

- O melhor pomo de ouro que existe... – respondeu Harry tirando sua atenção do pomo para a amiga. Hermione entendeu e corou furiosamente. Não sabia que era o "melhor", já que não entendia nada de quadribol.

- Be-bem, eu só q-queria d-dar um

presente d-diferente. – gaguejou.

- Acredite, **_isso_** é realmente diferente! – falou Luna por sua vez.

"_Pronto, era só o que faltava... Ainda passo essa vergonha por dar um 'melhor' pomo de ouro"_, pensou Hermione angustiada.

- Crianças, vamos comer algo? Desde que chegaram vocês não petiscaram nada. – falou a Sra. Weasley chamando-os para a cozinha. Os outros foram vencidos pelo estômago e foram correndo.

"_Graças á Deus! Devo isso á Sra. Weasley!"_, pensou aliviada. Ela já ia acompanhar os outros quando uma mão a segurou. Era Harry e ele estava com uma cara que Hermione definitivamente não queria ver (na verdade queria, só que tinha vergonha).

"_Ai! Tudo têm um preço, né?"_.

- Hermione – falou sério – Eu... eu...

- Harry, eu só queria dar um presente diferente de livros ou agendas para lembrar de compromissos – falou Hermione e Harry riu ao se lembrar da agenda que amiga lhe deu no quinto ano.

- Não Mione, eu só queria dizer que eu adorei o presente! Foi o melhor que já ganhei. – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo da cara vermelha da amiga. – E também lhe dizer que você está diferente!

- Por favor, Harry! Não me faça como o Rony que me vem e pergunta: "Que negócio preto é esse nos seus olhos?". – ela imitou a voz de Rony. Harry riu.

- Não ia dizer isso! Só ia lhe dizer que você...

- Os dois vão ficar aí parados? Vão ficar sem comer. – interrompeu Rony da porta da cozinha.

Hermione tratou de puxar Harry para a cozinha e acabar com aquela conversa constrangedora.

Depois de uma breve petisca, os jovens foram para a sala, onde Gina se virou para Hermione:

- Você trouxe os CDs, Mione? – perguntou empolgada. A amiga confirmou que sim, Rony, no entanto, parecia confuso.

- O que são DCs? – todos riram.

- CD Rony. É um disquinho com várias músicas. – explicou Harry.

- A Mione me falou tanto deles que tive vontade de escutar.- falou Gina com seus olhos brilhando

- Tem _As Esquisitonas_? – perguntou Rony olhando-os com curiosidade.

- Não Rony. São apenas bandas trouxas. – falou Hermione. Harry estava perto da pilha e viu um de seu interesse.

- Linkin Park! – exclamou ele animado.

- Como? – Rony e Gina estavam confusos.

- Você viu! Eu tenho o Hybrid Theory, o Reanimation, o Meteora e o Living In Texas! Estou doida para ter o com o Jay-Z! – falou Hermione feliz da vida.

- Nossa! Você já escutou o Numb com Encore?

- Sim e aquela One Points of Authority...

- Mas será que daria para vocês fazerem o favor de não nos deixarem boiando- falou Gina irritada com um Rony de orelhas vermelhas do lado. Harry e Hermione ficaram sem jeito.

- Colocarei a música para ouvirem. – disse Mione e transfigurou um rádio. Colocou o CD e tocou _Pushing Me Away. _

Eles escutaram Evanescence, Green Day e várias músicas black (estes eles tiveram que escutar longe da casa por que música ter letras que faria a Sra. Weasley ficar de cabelo em pé) que eram ótimas para dançar.

Estavam se divertindo quando Sr. Weasley apareceu dizendo que precisava levar Hermione de volta.

- Ah, que pena! – lamentou Gina.

- Bom Mione, nos veremos dia 1º de setembro – falou Rony dando um abraço nela.

- Mione... – chamou Harry e ele a puxou para um abraço – Obrigado por tudo – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. Hermione sentiu os pelinhos da nuca se arrepiarem.

- Oras Harry... não foi nada. Nossa amizade vale mais que isso. – respondeu ela e ele fortaleceu o abraço. Era incrível como Hermione se sentia segura naqueles braços fortes.

- Você é muito especial – murmurou mais para si do que para ela.

E depois disso seria o primeiro dia do novo ano letivo em Hogwarts.

"_Ainda bem que ele não tocou mais no assunto do pomo"_, pensou aliviada.

(CONTINUA...)

-

N/A: Bem, coloquei o Linkin Park como a banda que ela e o Harry gostassem porque (além de eu adorar) é uma das bandas que os jovens estão escutando hoje em dia... BEIJOS. Aí está a letra da música que eles escutaram.

Gente, me façam feliz... Me doem reviews!

_**Pushing Me Away – Tradução – Me repelindo**_

_**Linkin Park**_

**I've lied to you**

Menti para você

**The same way that I always do**

Do mesmo jeito que sempre faço

**This is the last smile**

Este é o último sorriso

**That I'll fake for the sake of being with you**

Que eu fingirei por estar com você

_Pre chorus:_

**(Everything falls apart, even the people who never**

**frowneventually break down)**

(Tudo se separa, até eventualmente as pessoas que nunca

resmungam)

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie**

O sacrifício de esconder uma mentira

**(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time**

**left to watch it all unwind)**

(Tudo tem que terminar, você achará que estamos sem tempo para

ver tudo se desenrolar)

**The sacrifice is never knowing**

O sacrifício nunca é conhecido

**Why I never walked away**

Porque eu nunca caminhei estando longe

**Why I played myself this way**

Porque eu me entreguei deste modo

**Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

Agora eu vejo você me testando e me repelindo

**I've tried, like you**

Eu tentei gostar de você

**To do everything you wanted too**

Fazer tudo que você quis também

**This is the last time**

Esta é a última vez

**I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you**

Que eu levarei a culpa por estar com você

_Pre chorus_

_Chorus (2x)_

**We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds**

Estamos todos fora do tempo, isso é como se descobríssemos todos segredos

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie**

O sacrifício nunca é conhecido na mentira

**We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds**

Estamos todos fora do tempo, isso é como se encontrássemos todos segredos

**The sacrifice is never knowing**

O sacrifício nunca é conhecido

_Chorus (2x)_


	2. Uma Balada e a volta às aulas

Desculpe a demora, mas é que eu resolvi publicar todos os capítulos de todas as minhas fics de uma vez, e além de demorar eu ainda não tenho muito tempo de escrevê-los.

**N/A1: **Superando o enjôo do sexto livro... Ah! Nessa fic Dumbledore non morreu:P

**N/A2: **Os mais compridos serão os mais importantes, como esse capítulo por exemplo.

**Contato: **raye(underline)minamino(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com (MSN) e Andreia Carbonari (Orkut)

**2 – Uma Balada e a Volta ás Aulas**

Hermione ainda estava meio "abalada" por ter visto seu amigo e amor secreto TÃO diferente de antes. Ela não conseguia enfiar na cabeça de como ele tinha conseguido se desenvolver em tão pouco tempo. Claro que o tempo passa, e de que um dia ele (assim como Rony) teria que adquirir esta forma de madura. Se sentiu inferior, enquanto seus dois amigos mostravam um belíssimo corpo, ao contrário dela (assim pensava) era gorda e feia.

Ela estava em sua cama relembrando de seus "grandes" momentos na festa. Adormeceu sem ao menos ter percebido.

No dia seguinte Hermione acordou ás 10:30. Ela desceu tonta de sono e vai até a cozinha. Os pais de Hermione estavam na sala assistindo televisão. Como estava só de meia, sem chinelo, quando menos esperava ela escorrega e cai de bunda no chão, fazendo-a despertar completamente do sono. Ela sente o mundo girando e, resmungando, se levanta. A mãe chega na cozinha:

- Mas será possível que você não olha para o chão? Não vê que eu encerei esse chão ontem? Onde está com a cabeça? No mundo da Lua? E o que você está fazendo descalça, ponha o chinelo...! – Hermione apenas ignorou e foi tomar café. Estava colocando a xícara com capuccino, que ela tanto adorava (um de seus hobbies favoritos era ler livro tomando capuccino), quando sua mãe entrou novamente na cozinha e parou á sua frente:

- Esqueci de lhe dizer, Miione... Ontem sua prima ligou para você e gostaria de saber se você queria com ela à uma danceteria e eu disse que sim... – falou a mãe naturalmente. Hermione quase pôs seu café pra fora.

- BALADA? – exclamou incrédula. O estômago da menina começou a revirar. Nunca tinha isso à uma balada e ela sabia muito bem, de tanto que sua prima falava, que as pessoas não iam lá só para dançar, mas também para... _beijar_...

- Ah! Então é assim que os jovens chamam as danceterias hoje em dia? – falou a mãe distraidamente – Então, ela vai hoje... então... comece a se arrumar menina! Você é uma moça bonita e tem que sair! Vai que você não arranja um gatinho... – completou sua mãe com um piscar. Hermione sentiu uma repentina raiva pela mãe. Onde já se viu confirmar algo sem nem ao menos consultá-la? _"E que história essa de moça e arranjar um "gatinho"? Até esses dias eu era um bebê irresponsável..."_, pensou voltando ao seu café e com uma resposta entalada na garganta. – Você vai, né? Não pode decepcioná-la. Ela ficou muito feliz em saber que você vai. Ela te adora! – retomou a mãe.

"_Claarroo... Me adora tanto quanto aquela garota que ela esbofeteou na escola..."_, pensou zangada.

- Sim mãe! Eu vou sim... – respondeu derrotada. A mãe bateu as duas mãos em sinal de satisfação.

- Então vou ligue pra ela e marque direitinho. E trate de arrumar uma roupa decente imediatamente porque do jeito que você anda parece uma velha de 70 anos! – disse Sra. Granger e saiu da cozinha. Hermione limitou-se a fazer um gesto feio para ela.

"_Agora sim... ELA mesma confirma a MINHA presença no troço e agora EU tenho que ligar pra confirmar... ",_ sua raiva crescia cada vez mais. Ela saiu pela cozinha e ligou o telefone. A sorte é que seu pai teve que trabalhar naquele domingo e não podia, de forma alguma, saber que iria à uma balada!

- Alô! – respondeu uma voz meio fina do outro lado do telefone.

- Brit? – perguntou Mione.

_- Oi Mione querida, é a titia... A Britany está aqui. BRITTT! É A MIONEE!_ – Hermione escutou um muxoxo no telefone.

_- Mione!_ – falou uma voz empolgada e extremamente fina.

"_Falsa!"_, pensou.

- Oi Brit! Então sobre a bala...

_- Então... você vai né? A titia Jane disse que você iria!_ – interrompeu a garota.

- Sim, vou sim! Que horas que sua mãe...

_- AI QUE ÓTIMO! Ai Mi, você não vai se decepcionar! O lugar é TU-DO DE BOOMM! Sem contar que você vai beijar pela primeira vez, né amor!_ – falou a prima ainda mais animada.

"_O quê! Mas que fi..."_, o sangue de Hermione se encontrava em seu cérebro agora.

- É... Mas quando sua mãe pode vem me buscar? – perguntou a menina em quase um colapso nervoso.

_- Ai... vou ver... MAMMYYY! QUANDO VOCÊ VAI PEGAR A MIONE? PERAÍ! Mione, vamos fazer assim... Vem pra cá depois do almoço que vamos nos produzir e mamy fará uma BEELLAAA chapinha em você! Aí eu te empresto um vestido SUPER que tenho aqui... tá bom? Mamy vai te buscar... Beijoquinhas estraladas! Até baby!_ – Hermione nem sequer confirmou ou disse tchau e a bendita prima desligou o telefone. Começou a resmungar e a imitar a voz esganiçada da prima. Falou para a mãe que sua tia iria buscar-lhe e ela concordou. Subiu para o quarto e se atirou na cama.

Não conseguia pensar direito. Beijar? Tudo bem, ela beijou Krum em seu quarto ano, mas fora um ou dois selinhos e nada mais! Sentia que era como se traísse Harry.

"_Como assim trair? Você não tem nada com ele! E claro que um gato daqueles jamais vai olhar para uma horrenda como você! Acho que você só vai pegar homem feio, você vai ver!"_, sua maldita consciência chata havia se manifestado de novo!

Suas batalhas mentais foram interrompidas por um barulho na janela. Hermione olhou e viu uma bela coruja-dos-bosques parada em sua janela bicando o vidro. Ela se levantou e conheceu como sendo a coruja de Hogwarts. Abriu para que pudesse entrar. A coruja voou para seu ombro, deu uma bicada leve em sua orelha e estendeu as patas. Hermione pegou a carta, acariciou a coruja que saiu voando pela janela. Ela abriu o envelope e tinha duas cartas e um distintivo. Uma das cartas tinha a lista de livros e outra que dizia:

_Senhorita Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Desde já a parabenizamos por seu potencial nestes últimos seis anos de estudo em Hogwarts. Você foi considerada pela diretoria e a comissão de professores desta escola como a Segunda Melhor Aluna nos últimos 20 anos, sendo a Primeira a ex-estudante e, infelizmente, falecida Lílian Evans (Potter)! Cada casa terá um Monitor-Chefe sendo os outros: Ana Lucy Abbott, da Lufa-lufa; Antônio Pedro Goldstein, da Corvinal e Draco Lucius Malfoy, da Sonserina. Desde já avisamos também que existe duas salas comunal na escola, uma na torre norte e outra na torre sul. Na torre norte se encontra a sala comunal das casas Grifinória e Sonserina. Na torre sul a sala comunal das casas Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. Sendo a Senhorita da Grifinória, dividirá a torre norte junto do Senhor Malfoy!_

_A tarefa de vocês no primeiro dia, antes de embarcar para a escola, será orientar os novos e antigos monitores em suas tarefas!_

_Também informamos de que, como Monitores Chefes, vocês terão seus próprios quartos nas respectivas torres e a senha para seus quartos segue no verso da carta._

_Nossas felicitações,_

_Professor Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, diretor e_

_Professora Minerva A. McGonagall, vice-diretora._

_Obs: A senha para seus aposentos é "chocolate de morango"._

Hermione leu e releu a carta. Não estava acreditando... Se tornara Monitora Chefe! E ainda foi considerada a segunda melhor aluna, depois da Sra. Potter, mãe de Harry! Era uma felicidade atrás da outra... Menos pelo fato de ir à uma balada com sua prima "querida" e, pior: ter que dividir uma torre com Malfoy! Ela desceu para contar à sua mãe a novidade, que, com muito orgulho da filha, fez um almoço especial para ela.

- Deixe seu pai chegar! Ele vai ficar extasiado! – exclamou a mãe animada. Hermione sorriu.

Terminado o almoço a menina subiu para seu quarto. Numa bolsa média ela pôs seu celular, desodorante, dinheiro, sua maquiagem e sua varinha (_"Nunca se sabe"_, pensou). Estava penteando o cabelo quando escutou uma buzina.

- HERMIOONEE! SUA TIA CHEGOU! – Hermione pegou a bolsa, deu um suspiro ansioso e desceu. Sua mãe lhe deu um beijo na têmpora e esfregou os braços da filha em sinal de expectativa. Ao sair tinha um Mercedes Benz com uma mulher ao volante e uma menina acenando freneticamente. Hermione sorriu amarelo para as duas. Sua prima parecia ter uns 19 anos, era um pouco mais alta que ela, corpo modelado e magro, loira, olhos azuis e maliciosos. Ela usava uma mini-blusa tomara que caia e frente única, uma micro-saia e uma sandália de salto-agulha. O manequim perfeito para ser uma modelo, como Mione achava. Lembrou quando sua prima lhe disse que lhe emprestaria uma roupa. Um receio tomou conta de Hermione. Ela acenou para as duas para esperarem, correu pra cima, abriu seu guarda-roupa e começou a escolher um vestido. Britany apareceu na porta de seu quarto.

- O que está fazendo Mione? – perguntou ela olhando para a prima e depois avaliando o quarto. Ela fez uma careta.

- Estou escolhendo uma roupa. Não sei se sua roupa vá servir em mim. – falou a morena olhando ainda para o armário. Britany mediu Hermione e fez uma cara em concordância.

- Então eu te ajudo a escolher... – falou se dirigindo para frente do móvel. – Com licença, _honey_...

A loira avaliou os vestidos da prima um por um. Depois vasculhou as gavetas.

"_Por que estou com medo de ver o que ela vai escolher..."_, pensou desconfiada.

Uma cara satisfeita da prima a tirou dos pensamentos. Ela tirou uma bata vermelha extremamente decotada da gaveta e em seu colo tinha uma saia preta de pregas. Justamente a roupa "mais safada" que Hermione tinha.

- Prontinho queridinha! Você vai colocar essa roupa aqui! O sapato eu te empresto e... – ela pausou quando sua atenção se desviou para a bota que Hermione tinha ido à festa de aniversário de Harry na Toca. – Caracas Mione! Que bota TUDO DE BOM é essa! – ela pegou analisou a roupa com a bota. Olhou novamente para a gaveta de blusas da prima e viu algo que fez seu rosto se iluminar mais. Ela guardou a bata e pegou uma blusinha rosa de uma alça só e também decotada. – _PERFECT_!

"_Ela só pode estar brincando..."_, Hermione pensou incrédula. Aquele não era exatamente a combinação que costumava fazer com suas roupas.

- Vamos priminha! Há uma balada a nossa espera! – disse Britany entusiasticamente e desceu. Hermione foi atrás.

- O que aconteceu queridas? – perguntou a tia de Hermione. A mulher era a versão mais velha da filha.

- Estávamos escolhendo uma roupa para a Hermi, mamy! – respondeu a loira numa voz esganiçada e manhosa.

- Que tudo! – falou a tia. Hermione apenas olhou para a mãe que deu uma rápida olhada para o teto. A morena quis rir. – Mas chega de conversa! Vamos queridinhas! Os gatos esperam!

Hermione estava indignada com a família que tinha. Sua tia era pior que sua prima.

Elas entraram no carro, acenaram para a Sra. Granger e saíram. A tia de Hermione ligou o rádio na maior altura, transformou o carro num conversível e ela e a filha começaram a cantarem a música. Hermione suspirou confusa e olhou para o céu com os ventos batendo em seu rosto e fazendo seu cabelo esvoaçar. Como será que seria? Talvez ela daria seu primeiro beijo de verdade! Uma pontada nervosa deu em seu estômago. Ela baixou o olhar e viu que sua prima a olhava.

- No que está pensando Mi? – ela esboçou um sorriso cínico. Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. A prima olhou para o colo dela e viu a bolsa. Ela pegou sem nem ao menos Mione ter visto e abriu. – O que você traz aqui prima?

Hermione ficou tensa. Sua varinha estava lá.

- Muito bem! Maquiagem é essencial! Nossa, está novinha, você vai me emprestar né? Dinheiro, isso mesmo! Desodorante... Hi, hi... sim é muito bom! Celular? É isso aí Hermione! Pra pegar os telefones dos gatinhos! E... o que é isso? – perguntou a prima pegando a varinha de Hermione na mão e tirando da bolsa. A menina pensou que ia ter um treco. A tia de Hermione não sabia que a sobrinha era bruxa. Aliás, ninguém na família. Quando a morena recebeu a carta há seis anos atrás ela e os pais resolveram deixar em segredo. A tia também olhou para o objeto e depois ela e a prima olhavam pra ela.

- Er... i-isso é... um... pre-prendedor de cabelo. Esses pauzinhos que tão usando agora, sabe? Então, é um... – respondeu Mione nervosa e com um sorriso amarelo. As duas na sua frente voltaram o olhar para a varinha e sorriram.

- Nossa! Eu já vi um desses! É super _fashion_! Mamy, eu também quero um! Mione onde você comprou? – perguntou ansiosa. A menina não podia responder "Beco Diagonal".

- Er... eu... ganhei de uma amiga! – respondeu rápido. A prima fez uma cara desanimada. – Mas deve vender em qualquer loja de acessórios, sabe? É que esse ela viajou pra... er... Roma! É... e comprou lá!

Britany ficou mais animada. Colocou a varinha dentro da bolsa e devolveu para a prima, que abraçou fortemente e olhou para todos os lados, como se alguém mais tivesse visto.

O carro entrou dentro da garagem de uma bela mansão. Elas saíram do carro e Britany puxou Hermione para seu quarto. Ao entrar a loira foi direto para o closet. Hermione analisou o quarto. Era grande, as paredes eram cor-de-rosa, no centro da parede direita uma enorme cama de casal, com um edredom também rosa cobrindo. O travesseiro era em forma de coração e havia um enorme urso de pelúcia em cima. Na prateleira acima mais bichos de pelúcia. Tinha dois criados mudos de marfim um a cada lado da cama. No da direita havia um _microsystem_ pequeno e no outro um abajur em forma de estrela. Perto da cama tinha uma mesinha com gavetas que, provavelmente, era onde ela fazia as lições e escrevia no diário. Em cima com uma linda agenda, um telefone em forma de Hello Kitty, um relógio também na forma da gatinha, um porta-canetas rosa com várias canetas e lápis. Uma delas tinha um pompom rosa. Uma das gavetas tinha um cadeado dourado, que a morena supôs onde estivesse o diário. A cadeira era rosa, giratória e estofada. Na parede esquerda uma estante com várias lâmpadas (como esses que tem em camarim de famosos). Em cima havia um lindo porta-jóias de madeira escura, maquiagens, perfumes, colônias e cremes hidratantes. A cadeira era giratória e com uma almofada rosa. Mais à frente, enormes janelas que davam para a sacada. Do lado da estante tinha mais um cômodo. Havia mais portas para a sacada. Do lado esquerdo um enorme sofá vermelho com almofadas de coração, na frente uma mesinha de café com revistas de adolescentes. Na parede da frente tinha uma porta do lado esquerdo, no canto, que dava para uma sala que Hermione não sabia o que tinha. Do lado direito, perto da porta, um rack com um computador de micro finíssimo, o teclado e o mouse transparentes, o drive era metálico. Uma impressora, um scanner, uma webcam e uma câmera digital.Tudo... TUDO rosa! Do lado direito, ocupando a enorme parede todinha, um enorme closet com uma das portas que dava para um grande banheiro. Em frente à mesinha de café havia uma televisão de plasma, com DVD, videocassete e até _Home Teather_! Perto das janelas se encontrava um enorme aparelho de rádio com vários CDs do lado. As cortinas, para o alívio de Hermione, eram brancas e transparentes. Ela olhou para o chão e era de carpete branco. Olhou para cima e as lâmpadas tinham formas de flores. Nas paredes havia vários pôsteres de bandas e pessoas famosas. Havia quadros de paisagens e retratos. Uma lhe chamou a atenção. Eram ela, a prima, outros primos e sua mãe e tios e tias. Outra era o falecido pai da menina. Hermione teve uma ponta de pena de Britany, sabia como adorava o pai.

"_Mas ainda sim, me sinto no quarto de Penélope..."_, pensou dando uma última olhada no quarto todo. _"Esse quarto ofusca minha visão"_.

- Mione, vamos começar a produção! – disse Britany animada, se dirigindo para a prima. – Você pode ficar à vontade. Se quiser, ali perto da televisão tem um armarinho cheio de DVDs. Vai assistindo alguma coisa aí porque depois que eu tomar um banho, você vai! – falou ela entrando no banheiro. Hermione se sentia mal... não gostava de usar o banheiro dos outros. Ela achou a prima estranha... por que estava "legal" com ela? Se sentou no sofá, preferiu ver uma revista do que assistir televisão. Ela pegou uma em que tinha um rapaz muito bonito na capa. Começou a folhear a revista e parou num teste de três perguntas: "Quando você irá beijar?". Ela olhou a página cheia de corações e bocas e fez o teste.

"_**1 –** Você está numa balada e um gatinho pede pra ficar com você. Mas é aí que está o problema: você nunca beijou de verdade na vida! Assim que ele te abraça e encosta a boca dele na sua, o que você faz?_

_**A –** Chuta o privilégio dele e sai correndo para nunca mais voltar naquele lugar._

_**B –** Agarra o colarinho dele e dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um._

_**C –** O empurra e diz que seu primeiro beijo vai ser para o príncipe da sua vida. _

_**D –** Vai no embalo. Quem sabe assim você aprende a beijar e na próxima não paga micão?"._

Hermione olhou o teste e se identificou muito. Ela releu as quatro alternativas e optou pela "D".

"_**2 –** Você gosta de um garoto, talvez um amigo seu, só que ele não dá a mínima bola pra você. Certo dia você está do lado desse amigo e aparece um outro gatinho dizendo que está super afim de você e que quer ficar com você. Numa tentativa de lhe beijar na frente do seu amigo, você:_

_**A –** Bate na cara do cara e fala pra ele não olhar na tua cara nunca mais!_

_**B –** Aproveita a oportunidade e lasca um beijão no cara só para fazer ciúmes para o seu amigo!_

_**C –** Desvia e diz que não pode fazer isso com seu amigo._

_**D –** O afasta e o puxa para beijá-lo em outro lugar. Seu amigo fica com a cara amarrada, mas e daí? Namorou perdeu o lugar!"_

Sem pensar muito Hermione escolheu o "D" novamente.

"_**3 –** Você está no pátio da escola, sem nada para fazer, totalmente sozinha. Aquele menino que você acha uma gracinha, mas que não é o dono do seu coração, senta perto de você. Papo vai, papo vem e ele te chama para sair. Uma oportunidade de ouro, já que você só deu uns três selinhos até agora. O que faz?_

_**A –** Acha um abuso! Nem o conhece direito e ele já vai se atirando?_

_**B –** Já está dando seu telefone e marcando o dia e o horário!_

_**C –** Pensa duas, três... mil vezes até sair com este estranho._

_**D –** Pensa um pouco no assunto e acaba aceitando. Mas se ele tentar algo, ele vai desejar nunca tê-la conhecido."_

Nesta ela ficou em dúvida. Leu três vezes e escolheu a "C"! Ela correu os olhos pela resposta:

"**_Maioria A:_**

_**Beijo Fantasia, só aos 30 anos:**_

_Queridinha, se você continuar assim, talvez você só vá beijar mesmo com 30 anos! Você realmente espera um beijo especial, hein? Mas tome cuidado para quando for beijar não acabar se decepcionando!_

_**Maioria B:**_

_**Beijo Caliente, a qualquer momento:**_

_Puxa, você não perde a oportunidade, né! Na primeira oportunidade e você já está lá! Safadinha! Cuidado com quem você beija!_

_**Maioria C:**_

_**Beijo Ilusório, quando for a pessoa que você quer:**_

_Sim, e depois você caiu do cavalo alado e viu é que tinha realmente caído da cama, né? Amoreco... A vida é cheia de emoções e se você for só ficar esperando por uma pessoa que nem sequer sabe que você existe... Você irá morrer virgem nos dois sentidos! Viva e saiba aproveitar! Quem sabe você não acaba fazendo um ciuminho para o amado? Mas também não saia beijando todo mundo que você vê pela frente!_

_**Maioria D:**_

_**Beijo determinado, quando, com quem e onde quiser?**_

_Puxa, você está determinada a fazer só o que quiser. Você está afim de um gato e, vendo que ele não te dá a mínima bola, você tá é partindo pra outra! Mas... será que é tão fácil assim? Será que você se sente bem beijando a pessoa que não gosta? Você não está errada, mas tentar conquistar o amado não mata ninguém, né bem? (Ah! E o mesmo vale pro "C" também!)"_

Hermione até que gostou do conselho. Pensou um pouco nesta possibilidade e folheou até a página de signos. Não que ela acreditasse muito nestas coisas, mas ajudava muitas coisas. Se lembrou de Trelawney, professora de Adivinhação.

"_Eca! Mulher asquerosa!"_, pensou a menina se contorcendo de nojo.

"_**Virgem – 23/8 a 22/9**_

_**Você –** Anda muito preocupada com coisas que não tem que se preocupar. Curta, deixe-se levar por momentos novos, talvez alguns deles lhe tragam importantes lições ou até experiências novas. _

_**Meninos –** Um garoto de Leão mexe com você, mas enquanto nada acontece, que tal aproveitar? Neste mês você atrairá garotos de Libra, Escorpião e Áries._

_**Amigos –** Você se sente meio sozinha e excluída de seus amigos. Acha que apenas eles mudaram e que você continua a mesma, mas isto não é verdade! Lembre-se sempre tudo e todos mudamos, é apenas questão de perceber e valorizar mais! Uma amiga estará sempre ao seu lado._

_**Escola –** Nos estudos você continua dedicada e esperta. Você tem grandes oportunidades de ir bem numa prova! **Se liga:** sempre tem um ou dois colegas de quem não gostamos, portanto, evite discussões com eles por que, ás vezes, eles podem vir a se tornar muito importantes!"_

Hermione quase caiu do sofá! Quem escreveu aquilo? Algum profeta? Trelawney deve ter feito um serviço extra! Ela atirou a revista para o lugar que estava e ouviu um barulho no banheiro. No mesmo momento Britany saiu do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e enxugando o cabelo.

- Pronto Mione, sua vez. Mamy colocou uma toalha para você no banheiro, certo? Se quiser já por a roupa, tudo bem! Mas não passe nada pelo corpo, porque mamy, como uma boa consultora de moda, esteticista, estilista, perfumista e cosmetologista, fará você virar uma Cinderela! – falou a loira com orgulho – Ah! Ela colocou um shampoo especial para o seu cabelo lá também e um sabonete só para sua pele! Ah! Tem que usar os sais de cor azul e as pétalas de rosa branca para atrair boas energias! Ela também falou que acha um absurdo que uma pele tãããooo linda como a sua esteja tão maltratada...

Hermione só olhava incrédula, pegou a bolsa, virou as costas e entrou no banheiro. Realmente, o banheiro era enorme e, diferente de todo quarto da prima, não era rosa, mas tinha um lindo tom de azul turquesa. Os azulejos tinham flores bem pequenas. No centro a enorme banheira redonda, de hidromassagem. Tinha até degrau! Sob a banheira havia sais de todas as cores, pétalas dos mais diversos tipos de flores. Para que tinha que usar tanta coisa só para tomar um banho? Mas se isso tinha a ver com o que a tia faria com ela, tudo bem! A enorme pia ficava do lado esquerdo, o chuveiro era no canto, perto da pia e a privada e o lavatório eram do lado oposto, ao lado de um enorme armário com utensílios de banheiro. Hermione encheu a banheira, e ficou maravilhada ao ver que não enchia só com água, mas também com sabão para a espuma. Ao encher a morena se despiu e jogou os sais azuis e as pétalas de rosas brancas pela espuma. Entrou. Subitamente uma sensação maravilhosa invadiu seu corpo. Ela encostou sua cabeça na beira e fechou os olhos.

"_Maravilhoso!"_, a boa voz disse em sua cabeça. Tudo em sua mente sumiu. Dos problemas comuns aos mais perturbadores. Era apenas ela e a tranqüilidade. Pegou o sabonete que sua prima tinha lhe dito e começou a ensaboar o corpo. Tudo com muita harmonia, massageando cada pedaço de seu corpo. Pegou a esponja e passou pelas pernas e coxas fazendo a mesma sincronia. Passou pelo shampoo que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso de hortelã e camomila. Se levantou e foi até o chuveiro para enxaguar o cabelo e passar o condicionador. Ao terminar olhou para a banheira e pensou em voltar, mas se entrasse iria demorar e isso, segundo sua própria regra moral, é abusar demais. Não soube como esvaziar a banheira, então pegou a varinha (ela já ia para o sétimo ano e já podia usar a varinha para pequenas coisas), apontou para a banheira:

- _Esvazius! _– falou e a banheira ficou limpinha. Ela fez outro movimento com a varinha e já estava vestida. Olhou para o espelho

"_Tá aí um tipo de roupa que jamais pensei em estudar!"_, pensou virando de um lado pelo outro.

_- Accio Toalha!_ – e a tolha estava em sua mão. Começou a enxugar o cabelo e ia abrindo a porta, quando viu que ia esquecendo a bolsa. – _Accio Bolsa!_ – ela veio em sua direção, enfiou a varinha dentro e fechou.

"_Adoro magia!"_

Hermione saiu do banheiro e encontrou sua prima já vestida. Ela usava uma blusa azul marinho tomara que caia com uma saia de prega bege acinzentado e uma bota plataforma da mesma cor da saia. Sua cabeça estava enrolada na toalha.

- Você esta maravilhosa! Agora vamos descer para terminarmos de nos arrumar! – as duas desceram e a prima conduziu Mione até uma sala no fundo. Hermione olhou ao redor e se sentiu num salão de tratamento de estética, o que não deixava de ser, mas na casa de sua tia.

- Mione queridinha! Venha vou fazer uma coisa maravilhosa no seu cabelo! – falou a tia da menina. Ela se sentou e colocou sua cabeça no lavatório. – Puxa você tem cachos maravilhosos! Você vai ver como vai ficar! Você os quer lisos ou com seus cachos?

- Ah! Lisos... – falou sem-graça. Sua tia sorriu.

- Puxa! Então, mãos à obra! Brit, querida... vá passando o creme em seu cabelo! – falou a mulher para a filha. A loira pegou um pote que tinha em cima da mesa e começou a passar o creme no cabelo.

- Nossa mamy! É novo? Porque esse cheiro é tudo! – exclamou animada numa voz bem fininha.

- Sim, meu anjo! Mandei fazer só pra você! – disse a mulher animada enquanto lavava os cabelos de Hermione. – Prontinho fofa! Agora é só você se sentar ali que a produção vai começar! Vou aproveitar e passar algumas coisinhas no seu rostinho, tudo bem? É só relaxar!

Hermione fez o que a tia mandou. Ela sentou na cadeira indicada, encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Ela sequer viu o tempo passar. Só sentia sua tia mexendo em seu cabelo, ás vezes mexendo em seu rosto e algo formigando seu nariz e seus olhos. Um cheiro agradável invadiu suas narinas e agora sentia algo úmido e gelado sendo passado em seu rosto, até que...

- Pronto Hermi querida! Já pode se olhar! – Hermione se levantou meio sonolenta (toda aquela massagem tinha lhe deixado com sono). Ela olhou para a prima viu que está estava impecável. Acontece é que enquanto sua tia tratava dela, uma assistente da mulher cuidava de Britany. Os olhos da prima pareciam brilhar:

- Mi! Você tá um arraso! – exclamou ela com a voz que Hermione odiava. Hermione foi em direção ao espelho. Hesitou um pouco, mas tomou coragem e viu seu reflexo nele.

"_NÃÃÃÃOOO! Essa daí não sou eu nããããooo!"_, pensou perplexa. Hermione estava linda! Seu cabelo estava liso e, com as luzes que sua tia fez, ficou mais brilhante e tinha assumido um tamanho maior que o normal. Seu rosto estava como um pêssego! Impecável, sem nenhum defeito... O lápis e o delineador deixaram seus olhos misteriosos e atrativos, destacando mais seus olhos castanhos (que com o lápis pareciam ser de cor mel). O batom marrom claro, com o contorno de outro tom de marrom, deixou seus lábios mais carnudos e molhados com o pouco gloss que passaram. Uma sensação de querer ficar assim para sempre invadiu seu estômago.

"_Puxa, tá melhor que antes! Cadê aquele canhão gordo que costumava reclamar da vida?"_, sua mente maldosa nunca a deixava em paz, e ela a ignorou. Hermione reparou mais na roupa e na maquiagem e, sinceramente, parecia que tinha emagrecido muitos quilos!

- Você ficou linda querida! Você gostou? – perguntou a tia em expectativa.

- Sim! Obrigada tia! – agradeceu Hermione animada.

- Não há de quê! – falou Jessy, a tia.

- Vamos Mi? – perguntou Britany a prima.

- Vamos... – respondeu ela meio receosa. Elas pegaram suas bolsas e foram direto para a garagem. A prima tinha um jipe vermelho. Elas entraram e colocaram o cinto.

- Mione... Você já sabe dirigir? – perguntou a prima.

- Bem... mais ou menos... – confessou – Meu pai ainda está me ensinando, mas se eu pegar eu dirijo sim... Por que a pergunta?

- É pro caso de ter urgência, se é que você me entende! – falou numa risadinha amarela. Hermione entendeu sim. – A propósito! Se eu tiver sóbria, quer que eu te deixe em casa?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. A prima sorriu e ligou o carro. Da janela Jessy acenava para as duas. Hermione botou a cabeça para fora, acenou e agradeceu. E logo elas estavam saindo.

Britany ligou o rádio meio alto. Pararam no farol vermelho e a loira se virou para Mione.

- Então... que é o carinha que você tá afim? Qual o nome dele? – perguntou num sorriso malicioso. Hermione ficou sem jeito.

- Ah... é um amigo meu... ele se chama Harry... – respondeu ainda envergonhada.

- Amigo? Puxa... – ela falou pensativa, enquanto voltava a dirigir. Hermione a olhou confusa. – E ele é bonitinho?

- Sim... – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Mas por quê "puxa"?

- Bem... eu também já me apaixonei por um amigo meu. Quero dizer, um grande amigo meu, sabe? – confessou a loira num sorriso triste.

- E... deu certo? – perguntou a "nova loira" receosa. Britany olhou para ela.

- Ah... deu... deu sim... no começo deu, mas acabamos nos sentindo sufocados... então nós terminamos... assim como a nossa amizade... – ela suspirou tristemente – Nunca mais o vi.

Hermione ficou quieta. Não sabia esse lado da prima e pensou que se algum dia tivesse algo com Harry, talvez pudesse terminar assim. Talvez até sua amizade de seis anos terminasse também. Ela não disse mais nada. Britany percebeu o silêncio da prima e também não disse nada.

Já estava escuro quando elas chegaram, Britany estacionou o carro e saiu. Hermione hesitou um pouco antes de sair.

- BRRIITTTT! – gritou uma voz. Mione e a prima olharam. Esta deu um grito de excitação e foi correndo para um grupo de jovens que estava perto da entrada. Hermione foi atrás, mas andava em passos receosos. Neste grupo havia três rapazes muito bonitos. Um era alto, forte, cabelos negros, arrepiados e bagunçados com gel, tinha belos olhos castanhos, o do meio não era muito alto, tinha o cabelo meio loiro, na altura do ombro preso num rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos verdes claros. O terceiro era um pouco diferente dos outros dois. Era alto também, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de mel puxados com gel para trás. A diferença entre os dois é que ele parecia ser mais quieto e educado, usava óculos discretos. Seu jeito de se vestir denunciava sua formalidade e seriedade. Junto deles havia duas moças. A que estava abraçando sua prima era um pouco baixa, cabelos de um ruivo intenso, mais forte do que o de Gina, olhos tão verdes quanto os de Harry e a outra era alta, elegante, loira de olhos azuis índigos. Não parecia ser metida, pelo contrário, apesar de sua pose ela tinha um ar de humildade e simpatia. Ela parou e ficou a quase cinco palmos de onde estavam.

- Ah! Deixa eu apresentar alguém! – falou Brit para o medo de Hermione – Esta aqui é minha prima Hermione! Hermione Granger! Mas podem chamá-la de Mione!

Os cinco disseram um "oi" em coro, o que deixou Mione corada.

- Estes aqui são David Rogers, Alex Winters e Phillip Donnel... – disse a prima indicando, em ordem, o de cabelos negros, o "meio" loiro e o mais sério. –... E estas são as SUUPER Margaret Mackenzie e Andrea Jones! – indicou a ruiva e a loira. – Mas como nos tratamos por apelidos, chame-os de Ro, Lexis, Phil, Margô e Dea!

- Olá para todos! – cumprimentou Mione corada. Ela olhou para frente e analisou a fila em que tinha entrado. Não tinha uma pessoa feia. Eram todos bonitos, jovens e demonstravam em seus rostos a vontade imensa de pôr a liberdade para fora. Sua atenção se prendeu em um grupo de rapazes que tinha no começo da fila, aliás, um deles a atraiu. Não deu para ver muito bem, mas parecia ser loiro acinzentado e olhos castanhos. Estava de preto e estava de lado.

- Mione, você vai adorar a pista que tem aqui! – falou, para surpresa da menina, Margô. Ela parecia ser a mais extrovertida, depois da prima, claro. – Eles tocam tudo aqui e misturam todos os tipos de música.

Hermione deu um enorme sorriso.

A fila não demorou e logo estavam lá dentro. Passaram pelos seguranças que lhe deram um papel com nomes de bebida e comida. Os sete entraram e luzes de todas as cores invadiam o lugar. Hermione estava estupefata com tudo aquilo. Nunca tinha ido a uma balada, era a primeira vez que entrava num lugar daqueles. Parecia que estava num poro por causa da água, de velas e alguns bares que eram em forma de barco. Tinha uma enorme tela na extremidade da direita onde passava um show, à sua esquerda um palco com vários instrumentos e na frente o imenso bar com várias bebidas alcoólicas.

- Vamos para o nosso lugar, somos VIP aqui! – falou Britany e eles foram para um canto onde tinha três bancos e uma mesa no centro. Brit e os outros mostraram os cartões VIP e o segurança permitiu que eles entrassem. No banco de dois lugares, à esquerda, sentou Brit e Ro; no banco de três lugares, no centro, Margô, Lexis e Phil e na da direita, também com dois lugares, Dea e Mione.

- Ah! Mas eu não vou ficar aqui sentada não! Eu vou é andar por aí! – falou Brit – Vem Mione, vou te mostrar as coisas.

Hermione não queria ir. Queria ficar sentada ali durante a noite inteira, mas seria falta de educação. A contragosto ela se levantou e as duas saíram da área VIP. Por onde elas passassem tinha um ou mais rapazes as olhando. Hermione ficava com a cabeça baixa ou apenas ignorava os olhares. Brit, pelo contrário, desfilava como se estivesse numa passarela e os flashes fossem só para ela.

- Mi, como é que você vai beijar um gatinho sendo que você não olha pra nada. Começa a olhar para as pessoas, jogue um olhar misterioso, sei lá! Mas olhe! – falou Britany com uma certa censura na voz. Hermione quis xingar, mas olhou para as pessoas. Em qualquer canto que se via tinha um casal nos beijos e abraços. Aquilo fez o estômago de Mione embrulhar. Quando ela menos esperou, uma mão segurou seu braço. Ela olhou para trás e tinha dois homens. Um era alto, estava com uma camisa azul simples e uma calça jeans. O outro era mais baixo, vestia uma camisa regata e tinha várias tatuagens nos dois braços e nas costas. O mais alto, que segurava seu braço, disse:

- Com licença senhorritas... – ele tinha um estranho sotaque francês ou sei lá o que fosse aquilo. - ... Mas viemos de muito longe parra desfrutarrmos de belezas com a de vocês...

Hermione olhou para a prima que tinha uma expressão indiferente e desconfiada. O mais tatuado estava ao lado dela.

- Serrá que terria como nós nos darrmos bem? – falou o mais alto. Agora ele tinha um olhar faminto para Hermione, que já estava se irritando.

- Não, muito obrigada! – falou Hermione. O homem não gostou. O tatuado tentava fazer o mesmo convite para a prima, que também recusou. Mione ia se virar mas ele ainda segurava seu braço.

- Porr favorr! Vamos serr amigos... – insistiu.

- Podemos ser amigos sim! Agora com licença! – Hermione puxava seu braço, mas o rapaz não se dava por vencido. Hermione teve uma idéia na cabeça, mas, com certeza, iria se arrepender.

- Tá, mas com uma condição!

- Qual? – perguntou interessado num sorriso maroto.

- Que seja um selinho apenas! – e ele lhe deu um selinho. Ela já tinha se virado quando ele tornou a pegar em seu braço. Com raiva ela tirou e ela e a prima saíram.

- Não se preocupe Hermione, tem uns que são assim... mas não são todos – falou Britany séria.

Elas pararam na frente da pista. Hermione olhou pelo vidro e viu que a ainda não tinham liberado. Lá dentro luzes de todas as cores balançavam e quase não dava para ver o que tinha. Os seguranças viram que elas estavam em pé na porta, falou alguma coisa para o outro e abriram a porta. As duas pararam em frente a segunda porta e Brit se virou para ela.

- Mione, agora vem o melhor de toda a balada! – falou animada. Hermione sorriu. Sempre gostou de dançar. Nunca tinha dançado numa pista dessas, apenas via na televisão como era, mas nunca se imaginou dançando em uma.

As duas empurraram a porta e um vento refrescante bateu em seus cabelos. Elas foram as primeiras a pisarem na pista. Um técno agitado começou a tocar e Brit foi quem começou a dançar. Hermione olhava para todos os lados e ainda não tinha ninguém. Olhou para cima e várias silhuetas estavam olhando para baixo. Como foram parar lá Hermione não sabia. Voltou seu olhar para a prima e essa apenas se movimentava conforme o ritmo. As luzes davam a impressão de que ela fosse um robô, movimentando e pausando. Ela não sabia o que fazer, então fez como a prima, movimentou o corpo conforme a música. Ao fechar seus olhos ela sentiu algo diferente. Nada mais existia, era apenas ela, seu corpo e a música. Uma sensação de imensa liberdade invadiu seu corpo. Seus problemas pareciam terem sumido de sua cabeça e qualquer tipo de pensamento sobre Harry, Voldemort ou magia não existiam, pelo menos não naquele momento. Ela movimentou seu corpo cada vez mais, pulava e mexia a cabeça. Aquilo filtrava seu cérebro como uma droga: quanto mais experimentava, mais queria. Parecia que tinha se passado um ano, uma década. Ela vivia apenas naquela liberdade e sua vida não passava de um sonho. Para o seu desgosto, uma mão tocou seu ombro. Ela saiu daquele mundo novo e voltou para a realidade. Era sua prima.

- Vamos sair, depois voltamos! – gritou ela. Hermione acenou com a cabeça. Olhou ao redor e viu várias pessoas ao seu redor dançando. Elas saíram por trás para poderem dar a volta. A garota olhou para o canto e, para seu desagrado, viu o mesmo rapaz que tinha segurado seu braço acenando para ela e fazendo um sinal de "Vai, só um beijo só!". Ela fez que não com a cabeça e saiu.

As duas foram para a área VIP e apenas Phil, Dea e Ro estavam lá. Brit se sentou novamente ao lado de Ro. Hermione queria voltar lá e não sair mais. Aquela sensação tinha feito ela esquecer de tudo.

- Onde estão Margô e Lexis? – perguntou Brit a Dea.

- Bem, você sabe como eles são, né? Queriam ficar sozinhos! – respondeu a loira num risinho meigo. Nesse momento Ro pegou na mão de Brit.

- Vamos dar uma voltinha por aí? – falou ele. Hermione notou um certo olhar nele e também notou que sua prima tinha ficado vermelha. Os dois se levantaram e Brit entregou um cartão a ela.

- Olha Mione, se você quiser sair por aí esse aqui é seu cartão VIP para voltar quando quiser. – Hermione pegou o cartão e pôs na bolsa. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas. Hermione apenas olhou os dois saindo.

- Você também já notou, não é? – falou Dea meigamente. Hermione olhou para ela.

- Os dois estão se gostando, né? – perguntou a "loira" num sorriso e Dea retribuiu. As duas começaram a conversar sobre como fazer para juntar os dois, até que a conversa pulou para o assunto de livros, que Phil teve o prazer de entrar. Logo em seguida os três falavam entusiasticamente sobre tudo: bandas, músicas, estilos...

Margô e Lexis haviam voltado e estavam de mãos dadas. Os dois também entraram na conversa. Hermione pôde ver que a aparência apenas enganava porque ela tinha se dado muito bem com os amigos da prima. Esta parecia estar se dando muito bem com Ro porque ainda não tinha voltado.

- Mione, vamos dar uma volta? Desde que chegamos eu estou sentada aqui e estou louca para ir para aquela pista. – falou Dea se levantando. Hermione seu um enorme sorriso e se levantou.

- Vou junto. – falou Phil e os três saíram

Os três tinham dificuldade de passarem pelas pessoas que se agarravam cada vez mais. Os três entraram pela primeira porta, quando uma mão pegou no braço de Hermione. Ela olhou e viu que não era o mesmo "idiota" que tinha interceptado ela da primeira vez. Desta vez era um rapaz muito bonito, cabelos pretos, rebeldes e olhos azuis. Tinha um belo sorriso e era meio forte.

- Olá! – cumprimentou num sorriso sedutor que fez Mione derreter.

- Olá – retribuiu ela.

- Me chamo Bryan e você? – perguntou ele já segurando a mão dela.

- Hermione. – respondeu.

- Bonito nome. – falou ele num sorriso. Hermione olhou para o lado e Dea e Phil olhavam pra ela.

- Hermione, estamos lá dentro, tá? – falou Dea. Hermione balançou a cabeça e depois os dois entraram.

"_Ai meu santo! Estou sozinha nessa..."_, pensou Mione nervosa.

- O que você faz? – perguntou ele.

- Estudo... – respondeu ela.

- Que legal! Eu também! Faço faculdade de eletrônica.

- Interessante... – respondeu ela sem-graça. Ele pegou o celular.

- Qual o seu número de celular? – perguntou ele. Hermione hesitou e acabou dando um número qualquer.

Bryan falou mais dele, mas Mione falou pouco. Quando ela menos esperou o rapaz a abraçou forte.

- E aí? Quando "rola" um beijo? – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. Hermione corou intensamente e, sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia, quando ele já estava beijando seu rosto, ela encostou sua boca na dele e ele a beijou. Ele já tinha invadido completamente sua boca e explorava cada canto. Hermione estava atordoada, não sabia o que fazer. Ele mordiscava a boca e voltava ao beijo. Ela não teve outra saída, a não ser imitar. Aquilo estava lhe dando uma estranha sensação. Mione sentiu a mão dele descendo e ela tratou de pegar a mão dele e subir. Ele desceu a boca para o pescoço dela e logo em seguida para a orelha. Hermione sentia seu estômago dar embrulhadas e notou que gritavam atrás deles. Ela o empurrou gentilmente impedindo-o de beijá-la novamente.

- Preciso ir, meus amigos estão me esperando. – ela não esperou ele responder, virou as costas e entrou na pista.

- Mione! – gritou uma voz. Hermione olhou e viu Dea e Phil no bar e foi até eles.

- O bonitinho te encostou na parede, né? – falou Dea num sorrisinho maroto. Hermione corou.

- É... – respondeu sem-graça. Ainda não acreditava que tinha beijado!

"_Que nojo! Não quero beijar daquele jeito nunca mais na minha vida!"_, pensou nauseada.

- Nós vamos pra pista, você vem? – falou Phil. Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Depois vou. – falou ela e os dois foram. O _barman_ chegou perto dela.

- Vai querer alguma bebida?

- Vou sim, uma garrafa d'água. – pediu. O rapaz pegou a listinha de bebidas e alimentos que ela tinha recebido na entrada e marcou com um "x" em "água". Ele virou as costas e logo em seguida voltava com uma garrafa gelada. Hermione tomou um belo gole, que deixou metade da água na garrafa. Ela olhou para a pista e viu Dea e Phil dançarem. Ela notou algo entre os dois. A forma que eles se olhavam conforme dançavam pareciam que um pertencia ao outro. Somente neste olhar deu para ver a cumplicidade dos dois. Será que era assim com Harry? Será que um dia seria assim? Harry novamente invadiu sua mente. Começava a se odiar por ter que ficar pensando tanto no amigo. Ele jamais a olharia de outra forma, além de uma amiga e irmã e tinha que se conformar com isso. Não queria pôr a perder a amizade dele. Alguém tocou sua mão, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- E então? Serrá que agorra você dá uma oporrtunidade prra mim? – era o rapaz chato de antes. Hermione não respondeu. Puxou sua mão brutamente, colocou a água dentro da bolsa e foi para a pista, deixando o sujeito com cara de bobo.

Ela queria, por mais um momento, sentir aquela mesma sensação que sentiu quando dançou. Ela foi para perto dos amigos de Brit e começou a dançar perto deles. Fechou seus olhos e aquela onda de liberdade voltou. Abriu os olhos brevemente e o loiro bonito que ela esteve de olho na entrada dançava animadíssimo. O problema é que ele parecia estar acompanhado. Ela voltou a sua dança.

Hermione e os outros dois ficaram dançando ali por pelo menos uma hora. Vez ou outra tacava músicas que Mione gostava muito e isso a animava mais. Quando eles finalmente se viram exaustos eles saíram da pista e foram para a área VIP. Só que no momento em que Hermione ia abrir a primeira porta para sair, ela viu Bryan vindo em sua direção.

- Olha ela aí! – falou animado e ele já tornou a beijá-la. Ele fazia os mesmos movimentos de antes e desceu as mãos, fazendo com que Hermione subisse-as. Uma voz ao lado deles exclamou: "De novo?". Cansada, Hermione se livrou da boca dele, e num sorriso amarelo, virou as costas.

Ela mostrou o cartão para o segurança, subiu o degrau e se sentou cansada o banco. Britany se sentou afobada ao seu lado.

- E antão Mione? Quem era o bonitinho que estava dando aquele SUPER beijo em você? – exclamou ela. Ela suspirou e disse cansada:

- Ele se chama Bryan e faz faculdade de eletrônica.

- Puxa, você deu um beijão nele! Você reparou que os amigos dele estavam mexendo com vocês? – falou Brit num risinho. Hermione não deu importância, tirou a garrafa de água de dentro de sua bolsa e bebeu. Seus pés estavam doendo, e como estava de salto, parecia que eles imploravam para saírem de lá. Suas costas também não eram exceção.

- Ei, olhem! – exclamou Lexis. Todos olharam pra onde ele apontava. Parecia que uma banda iria tocar no pequeno palco dali.

- Vamos para lá? – perguntou Margô excitada. Eles saíram da área VIP e foram para perto do palco.

"_Será possível que eu não vou poder sentar um pouco?"_, pensou Hermione angustiada.

Duas mãos pousaram em seu ombro e Hermione olhou para trás.

"_Mas que saco!"._

- Vai senhorrita! Me dá uma chance! – suplicou o tal francês. Hermione estava com vontade de tirar sua varinha de dentro da bolsa e jogar uma boa azaração nele. Só não fez porque sabia o que o Ministério faria se soubesse que ela azarou um trouxa. Insatisfeito o homem se virou para Brit:

- Fala pra sua amiga me darr uma chance!

- Se ela disse que não quer... – falou Britany também perturbada com a situação.

- Vai, me dá... – ele continuou, mas Hermione com o sangue no cérebro o interrompeu.

- Quando eu falo que **_não quero_**, é porque **_não quero_**! Pronto e acabou! – retorquiu nervosa. Ele se calou.

- Eu sei... – disse ele atordoado. Não sabia o que responder e pareceu ter perdido o sotaque francês.

- Não parece! – retrucou novamente e ela foi mais para frente deixando-o como bobo.

- Eu sei que vocês gostam de cantar! Então cantem junto comigo! – falou o vocalista. Começou a tocar uma música que Hermione gostava e cantou junto.

Sua raiva diminuiu. E depois de mais duas músicas ela se virou para a prima.

- Vou ao banheiro e volto já. – informou Mione e a prima acenou com a cabeça. Ao se virar viu o loiro encostado na parede de braços cruzados. A camisa dele estava meio aberta e aquilo fez Hermione sentir algo estranho no estômago. Ela abaixou a cabeça corada e passou ligeiramente por ele, que pareceu não notar sua presença, e entrou no banheiro. Mione se olhou no espelho e seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado. Ela arrumou-o e retocou sua maquiagem e depois enfiou um chiclete de menta na boca e saiu. Ao se virar para o palco escutou um "psiu" em sua direção, mas não deu atenção e voltou para onde estavam os outros. Mais escondida entre as pessoas ela olhou para ver de onde teria vindo. Ela viu Bryan e seus amigos, mas algo que a intrigou bastante, era que entre eles estava o rapaz loiro. Então... ele era amigo de Bryan? Hermione não podia acreditar. O rapaz que ela esteve de olho além de ser amigo do que tinha beijado, provavelmente tinha visto ela e Bryan se beijando.

"_Droga! Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo?"_, pensou pesarosa. _"Bem... fazer o quê!"_. Ela voltou sua atenção para o palco.

Depois do showzinho e de eles desmontarem os instrumentos, as pessoas começavam a sair. Hermione, cansada, não voltou para a área VIP, mas se sentou em cima do palco e ali ficou até sua prima e os amigos dela decidirem ir embora. Britany agora dançava com David ao som se uma música lenta que tocava. Para sua surpresa Ro arrancou um selinho de Brit e depois os dois começaram a se beijar fervorosamente. Envergonhada ela se virou para outro lado onde Margô e Lexis também se beijavam.

- Minha nossa! Esse pessoal têm fôlego! – falou para si mesma. Um rapaz não muito bonito se aproximou dela com uma lata de cerveja.

- E aí, o que tá achando daqui? – perguntou puxando conversa.

- Ééé... legal... Gosto muito da pista. – respondeu ela com indiferença.

- É, realmente muito legal. E você? O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou com um brilho nos olhos. Hermione não pensou duas vezes.

- Esperando meu namorado... – mentiu. O homem pareceu desapontado.

- Ah... Seu namorado? – ele perguntou pra ter certeza. Mione afirmou com a cabeça. – Ah... então... tchau...

- Tchauzinho – e ele foi embora.

Dea se sentou ao lado dela.

- E aí Hermione? Se divertiu? – perguntou ela.

- Foi muito divertido! – respondeu Hermione sinceramente. – Porém...

- Porém... – incentivou a loira.

- Ah! Andrea, vou ser bem sincera com você... Gostei muito de vir, mas parece que não se pode ficar em paz. Parece que...

- ... Só tem homem que quer beijar né? – Andrea terminou por ela – Sei, também não gosto muito de vir por causa disso. Mas Britany e Margaret insistem tanto... E também... – Dea olhou pra Phil que estava encostado numa pilastra de braços cruzados olhando seriamente para onde ela e Hermione estavam.

- Mas... ele também não parece gostar de vir aqui. – falou Hermione calmamente. Dea a olhou com espanto, a outra riu. – Eu vi o jeito como vocês se olhavam enquanto dançavam.

Andrea ficou quieta. Até que viu os dois casais de amigos.

- Minha nossa! E não é que eles se acertaram mesmo! Até que enfim. – exclamou ela divertida. Hermione sorriu e tirou sua varinha da bolsa para enrolar no cabelo.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO MENINA! – exclamou Dea e Hermione quase foi para o chão se a amiga não tivesse segurado-a.

- Fazer o quê? – perguntou espantada com seu coração batendo sem parar. Os dois casais até pararam de se beijarem para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas Dea não tinha dado importância.

- Me desculpe. Mas não coloca sua varinha na cabeça. Vai que acontece algum acidente... – respondeu Dea com a voz branda. Várias interrogações apareceram na cabeça de Hermione. Ela olhava para Andrea como se ela fosse um ET.

- Mas... er... como – não saiam palavras da boca de Mione. Dea riu.

-Oras, eu sou bruxa também! – falou ela e Hermione não pôde acreditar.

- Pu-puxa e co-como você sabe que eu sou? – perguntou a "loira" mais confusa ainda.

- Oras porque eu sei quem você é! – respondeu a moça simplesmente, mas parecia que Mione ficava cada vez mais assustada. Ela voltou a rir e explicou – Eu estudei em Hogwarts, mas terminei já faz dois anos. Lembro de como todos falavam sobre o incidente no Ministério e de como vocês foram corajosos. Não paravam de falar nos nomes Harry Potter, Rony e Gina Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood e Hermione Granger. Admito que fiquei surpresa em saber que você era prima da Britany. Ela não parava de falar que ia te trazer pra cá hoje.

Hermione estava boquiaberta.

- De que casa você era? – perguntou.

- Corvinal. – respondeu.

- Você faz o que agora? – perguntou Mione. Dea sorriu orgulhosamente.

- Ainda estou estudando para ser aurora na parte investigativa!

- Legaalll! – os olhos de Hermione brilhavam

- Eles – indicou a bruxa para os amigos – pensam que eu faço administração de empresa.

- É muito difícil conviver como bruxa tendo amigos trouxas?

- Sim, é. Mas eu não desanimo! Eles são meus amigos desde criança e sei que, fosse o que for, eles sempre estarão ao meu lado. Aliás, Brit não sabe que você é bruxa, né?

- Não. Na minha família apenas meu pai e minha mãe.

- Entendo. Também nasci em família trouxa e sei como é ter que esconder do resto da família. – Andrea sorriu meigamente. – Por falar nisso, já sabe quem vai ser seu professor de Defesa este ano?

- Não.

Andrea sorriu.

- Então se prepare porque ele não vai ser bonzinho. – ela sorriu cada vez mais e Hermione teve que pôr os pés no chão para não cair.

- Você! – exclamou e a loira balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Nossa!

- Fiz a entrevista com o professor Dumbledore no princípio das férias. Ele me avisou sobre uma possível maldição do cargo, mas eu não ligo para isso! O que tiver que vir virá! – falou ela decidida. Hermione sorriu. Era inacreditável. Até que ela olhou para Phillip, que não tirava os olhos de Dea, e voltou para sua "futura professora".

- Você vai dizer a ele o que sente? As aulas estão chegando... – começou Mione, Andrea a olhou ternamente.

- Vou dizer sim. Independente do que ele responder, terei que tomar um rumo. Sem contar que vai ficar difícil de vê-lo. – seu sorriso ficou triste. Hermione tinha gostado muito de Andrea e não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. Ela pôs a mão no ombro da loira.

- Vai dar tudo certo...

- Obrigada Hermione... – agradeceu.

- EI VOCÊS DUAS! – elas olharam e Britany acenava para elas. – Vamos ou não vamos?

Uma sorriu para a outra e saíram. Depois de terem pagado seus comes e bebes, já do lado de fora, Hermione se despediu de todos.

- Foi um prazer Hermione! – falou Margô.

- Aparece mais aí. – disse Alex

- Tudo de bom Mione. – desejou Ro.

- Ainda nos falaremos Hermione. – falou Phil que, pela primeira vez na noite, sorriu. Mione foi até Andrea.

- Então Mione, foi um prazer te conhecer. – a loira a abraçou e sussurrou – Nos vemos no primeiro dia de aula.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mi querida, espera no carro que já vou. – falou Brit indo em direção a David. Hermione obedeceu. Virou as costas e deu para escutar a voz de Phil:

- Dé, vem, te dou uma carona. – disse em voz mansa.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela.

Hermione entrou no carro e viu sua prima beijar o amigo intensamente. Esta se despediu dele e entrou no carro suspirando.

- Até que enfim se acertou com ele. – disse Mione numa voz óbvia.

- Estava tão na cara assim? – perguntou Britany envergonhada. Hermione fez que "sim" com a cabeça e as duas riram. Ela ligou o carro e saíram.

Pararam em frente a cada de Hermione. Essa, que tinha dormido no banco e acabou acordando, pegou suas coisas e, antes de abrir a porta, sua prima a chamou.

- Hermione.

- Sim.

- Desculpe-me se você não gostou de alguma coisa. Só queria que você se divertisse. – falou ela sinceramente. Hermione olhou para a prima e percebeu que ela não era mais a menina mimada que costumava ser.

- Obrigada por tudo Britany. – falou ela num sorriso e saiu do carro. Ao bater a porta a prima ainda lhe falou.

- Aliás... Gostei da resposta que deu pra aquele francês de uma figa. – as duas riram novamente. – Manda um beijo pra titia e o titio.

Hermione entrou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, sem acordar os pais. Se atirou na cama, olhou para o relógio (que marcava 06:00 da manhã) suspirou e sem nem sequer mudar a roupa, puxou a coberta e adormeceu.

Agosto não demorou a passar, agora era uma bela manhã de domingo do de 1º de setembro. Sim, o dia em que finalmente voltaria para a escola. Tudo estava arrumado: suas malas, a gaiola de Bichento e algumas malas a mais com coisas que levaria para Hogwarts como seus CDs, livros, já que teria um quarto só seu. Hermione terminou de se vestir. Estava usando uma saia jeans bordada, uma blusa preta de alças diferentes, meias pretas, bota plataforma e seu cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Estava tudo pronto, quando seu pai e sua mãe entraram em seu quarto:

- Mione querida, seu pai e eu queremos dar uma coisa a você. – falou Sra. Granger num sorriso.

- Sim minha princesa. Não sei se isto funcionará lá no mundo bruxo, mas é uma forma de você se divertir mais e, como você terá seu próprio quarto, não acho que seja problema nos te darmos isso... – falou Sr. Granger entregando uma maleta preta com as iniciais H.J. Granger para a filha. Hermione ansiosa abriu e viu um lindo laptop portátil, da cor azul transparente. Seus olhos brilharam – Tomei liberdade de pôr algumas coisas que eu sei que você gosta. Este é seu presente de aniversário adiantado.

- Ah mãe, pai! OBRIGADAA! – exclamou ela com lágrimas no rosto. Seus pais a beijaram cada um num lado de sua cabeça e desceram com as malas.

- Não se demore Mione! Senão vamos nos atrasar! – falou Jane do lado de baixo da escada.

Animada, Hermione fechou a maleta, colocou em outra bolsa grande (poderia chamar atenção) e foi até sua gaveta para pegar vários adesivos e outras besteiras. Ela deu uma última olhada no quarto, já tinha pegado tudo, o golfinho de pelúcia que tanto gostava, os retratos, as roupas... Menos uma coisa importante: seu diário! Tem escrito ali desde que entrou em Hogwarts. Ela colocou em sua bolsa, pegou também a varinha e o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe e pôs no bolso. Pegou a mala com o laptop e desceu.

A plataforma 91/2 estava cheia. Hermione já tinha se despedido de seus pais e agora caminhava entre os bruxos. O rapaz que era encarregado de pôr as malas no vagão pediu licença e pegou seu carrinho. Mais livre ela foi atrás de seus amigos. Um par de mãos tampou deus olhos e ela sorriu.

- Eu sei que é você Gina! – falou Mione.

- Ah Mione! Assim não vale... – falou ela falsamente desapontada e logo as duas se abraçavam.

- Como foram suas férias? – perguntou a ruiva, ela olhou para o cabelo de Hermione. – Seu cabelo tá mais claro.

- Ah! Fiz luzes! – falou – Foram bem... alguma novidade? – perguntou. Para seu espanto Gina desmanchou o sorriso e fez uma cara séria.

- Tenho, mas não são nada boas... – respondeu com uma certa censura na voz.

- O que houve? – perguntou Mione preocupada.

- Eles não te contaram nada, né? – falou Gina ainda no suspense.

- Quem? Rony e Harry? Não me contaram nada... aliás, não me mandam carta desde o aniversário de Harry. – falou refletindo desconfiada. – O que eles não me contaram?

- Pois é. Não estou falando com nenhum dos dois por causa disso. Promete que vai se conter Hermione? – pediu a ruiva Hermione já impaciente balançou a cabeça. – Bem, uma semana depois do aniversário do Harry, fomos ao Beco Diagonal comprar nossos materiais e adivinha que encontramos lá? Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. Você precisava ter visto como elas se assanharam para os dois. E eles, que são muito idiotas, cederam! E olha só: Lilá namorando com Rony e Parvati com Harry!

Hermione sentiu como se uma faca atravessasse seu coração. Seu corpo foi ficando mais quente, sua cabeça girava... Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

- E isso não é nada – continuou a ruiva – O pior foi que eu cheguei nos dois e perguntei a eles se ririam e contar e os dois riram da minha cara e disse que nunca iria entender... Menina eu fiquei puta da vida! Nossa, dá até nojo de ver aqueles dois agarrando elas... Mione? Você está bem Mione?

Gina se preocupou. Hermione tinha assumido uma expressão pálida, seus olhos estavam molhados e as mãos de Hermione estavam vermelhas de tanto que ela as apertava.

- MIONE! – Gina sacudiu Hermione, que voltou ao mundo real.

- Eu não acredito... não acredito que fizeram isso comigo! – murmurou dela entre os dentes.

- Me desculpe. – falou Gina triste. Hermione a olhou.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Não devia ter contado – respondeu a ruiva com o rosto muito triste. Hermione deu meio sorriso.

- Não, pelo contrário, você fez muito bem! Teria sido pior se você não tivesse contado e eu visse eles com elas. – falou ela com a voz trêmula e Gina deu um sorriso triste.

- Vamos Mione, senão eles partem sem a gente... – falou a ruiva abrando Hermione pela cintura.

As duas subiram no trem e não demorou muito para ele começar a andar. Gina e Hermione se encolhiam entre as pessoas. No mesmo momento uma pessoa loira caiu nos braços de Gina chorando. Era Luna.

- Por que está chorando Luna? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Aquele Ronald! Nojento! ELE NÃO PRESTA! – berrou ela. Todos olhavam para elas agora.

- O que foi que aquele idiota fez! – perguntou Gina com muita raiva.

- Ele me humilhou na frente daquela namorada fútil dele! Me chamou de Di-lua e disse que eu só viajo na maionese! – Luna tremia muito Hermione e Gina se olharam e ambas fizeram caras feias.

- Eles estão indo longe demais Hermione... – falou Gina com uma voz estranha. Hermione mexeu no bolso onde estava seu distintivo.

- Pois eles não vão ser problemas Gina... te garanto... – falou Hermione com a voz longe e Gina e Luna a olharam confusas. – Luna, eles estão com as namoradas na mesma cabine?

Luna enxugando os olhos fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

- Nós vamos para lá também...

- Mas Hermione...

- Gina, não poderemos fugir deles pelo resto da vida. Temos que enfrentá-los. Apesar de tudo são nossos amigos e um deles é seu irmão, não se esqueça disso. – falou Hermione com a voz séria. Seu coração doía. Harry namorando? E com Parvati? Doía demais...

- Você tem razão. Vamos! – falou a ruiva decidida.

- Não vou voltar lá! Vou pra outra cabine... – falou Luna se recuperando. Suas amigas concordaram e foram até a cabine.

Ao chegar lá, abriram a porta da cabine bem na hora em ambos os casais estavam no maior amasso. Os dois olharam feio para elas.

- Será que vocês não sabem bater e pedir licença não? – retorquiu Rony mal-humorado. Mas a cara que Gina e Hermione lançavam a eles era pior.

- Bom dia pra você também Ronald! Minhas férias foram boas, obrigada. Puxa foi legal não ter recebido a carta de vocês durante as férias, fico lisonjeada. – falou Hermione sarcasticamente – Olá Lilá! Olá Parvati, como vão vocês?

Hermione deu um falso sorriso meigo a elas, que deram uma secada nela.

- Bem Hermione... e você? – falou Parvati num sorriso amarelo.

- Muito Bem, obrigadinha... – Hermione sentou ao lado dela e Gina ao lado de Lilá. Ambas olharam para a janela.

- Oi Hermione, tudo bem? – falou Harry. Hermione o olhou e fez cara de falsa surpresa.

- Harry! Puxa me desculpe, não vi você! Tudo bem comigo! Vejo que você está MUITO bem! – falou Hermione sorrindo amarelo de novo. Harry não respondeu. Hermione voltou sua atenção para a janela e os casais voltaram a se amassar. Gina olhava de esguelha para Hermione que apenas fingia que nada acontecia. A porta da cabine abriu violentamente e Rony e Harry olhavam feio para a porta.

- O que você quer aqui, nojento? – urrou Harry.

- Cala essa boca Potter cicatriz! Credo, que nojo! Weasley pobre e Potter idiota se amassando. Nossa que mal-gosto! – zombou Draco.

- SOME! Você não tem nada que ver aqui! – berrou Rony. Draco ignorou.

- Granger! – gritou ele para Hermione. Todos na cabine olharam para ela.

- O que é que você quer Malfoy? – falou Hermione entre os dentes, extremamente irritada.

- Temos um servicinho para fazer! – falou ele no mesmo tom. Agora todos olhavam dela para Malfoy. No mesmo instante Antônio Goldstein e Anna Abbott apareceram ao lado de Draco.

- Mione, vem... – falou Anna brandamente. Hermione se levantou e passou por cima dos pés dos casais. Gina foi atrás.

- Onde é que você vai Hermione? – exigiu Rony.

- Não é da sua conta! – respondeu nervosa para ele e bateu a porta atrás de si. Gina foi atrás.

- Onde você pensa que vai Weasley? – perguntou Draco maldosamente.

- Não te interessa! – respondeu ela

- Ela é monitora Malfoy... – falou Hermione sem emoção na voz. Malfoy de calou. Antes de irem para a sala de monitores, Gina e Hermione trocaram suas roupas para as da escola.

Ao entrarem todos os novos e velhos monitores se encontravam sentados. Gina correu para se sentar ao lado Colin Creevey. Hermione colocou seu distintivo no lado esquerdo do peito. Todas as instruções foram dadas aos monitores. Novas regras que foram estabelecidas, mas não deixaram de falar das velhas também. Ao terminar cada um se dirigiu para sua cabine. Gina abriu a porta, que estava sem sinal de Lilá, Parvati ou amassos dos quatro. Do lado de fora, três segundanistas da Grifinória faziam euforia. Hermione parou na porta da cabine, olhou severamente para os pequenos e disse:

- Muito bem! CIRCULANDO! MONITORA-CHEFE! Não quero saber de ninguém brincando no corredor, ENTENDERAM! Voltem para suas cabines, agora! – mandou ela numa voz séria. Os pequenos, com medo, saíram correndo. Ela entrou na cabine com uma cara fechada. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, muito distante e virou sua atenção para a janela.

- Hermione, você não nos disse que era Monitora-Chefe! – falou Rony. Hermione olhou feio para ele.

- Ué! Que diferença faz? Vocês não me contaram que estavam namorando... E outra, vocês "nunca iriam entender", não é? – respondeu ela sarcasticamente e virou sua atenção para a janela. As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas e o rosto de Harry estava pálido. Ambos olharam feio para Gina que fez apenas uma cara indiferente e se virou para Hermione:

- Mione! Me conta! Você me disse _por carta_... – Gina destacou as últimas palavras se virando para Harry e Rony – que foi numa bolada?

Hermione riu.

- Balada Gina... Sim fui sim! Muito legal lá. – falou ela animada se lembrando da pista.

- Você falou que beijou um rapaz bonito, é isso? – perguntou Gina se aproximando mais. Harry e Rony olharam boquiabertos para Hermione.

- Sim e foi MUUITTO boom! – mentiu. Não estava nem aí com o que eles (em especial Harry) achassem. Mas jogaria tudo na cara deles. Hermione contou detalhes a Gina, enquanto os outros dois fingiam que não escutavam e começaram a jogar xadrez bruxo.

A porta da cabine se abriu e todos olharam.

- Olá para vocês...

_(CONTINUA...)_

Ufa! Pensei que não fosse acabar mais O.o! É, é muito importante esse capítulo, viu? Espero que gostem... Bjos! Ah! Reviews, sim? Please...

**mione03:** Bem ela continuou e aí está ! Ficou feliz que vc tenha gostado... Bjos!

**Ana Jully Potter: ** Sim, a Mione é maravilhosa, mas é um humano e é terrestre, ela tb pode ser feliz... rs...! Brigadinha, bjos!

**Julia Yuri: **Vc tem razão, qdo amamos sabemos tudo o que a pessoa sente e o que ela quer! É o coração! Vlew... Bjos querida!

**MioneGrangerPotter:** Óia, vc por aqui moxa! Brigadinha, fico feliz que vc tenha gostado! Bjos!

**Taty M. Potter:** Oi, vc é a primeira a dar a review, né? Brigada! O Draco se apaixonar pela Mione... hum, non sei... mas ele tem um papel importante na história! Bjos querida, Brigada!


	3. A Professora de Defesa

Bem, demorei desta vez porque tive que fazer uma cirurgia... T-T... e a recuperação é duradoura, mas non dá para esperar três meses (o tempo de minha recuperação O.o)... Então, atualizei todas as minhas fics... Olha gente por mais que eu demore, não se preocupem pq eu não abandono as histórias non, tá? Elas vão ter seus "THE END" um dia sim v...

Quanto ao capítulo anterior ele é importante por mostrar uma certa mudança nesta fase da adolescência da Mione... Sem contar que ela conhece uma das pessoas mais importante na sua vida de adolescente... Ops! Contei... E tb, particularmente, é o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever até agora... Adoro ver a Mione poderosa assim XP! Bem, eis o capítulo...

**N/A:** Desculpem pelos meus erros sérios de português e de digitação... E pelo errinho: non é plataforma 9 ½, mas 9 ¾! Sorry mesmo!

**3 – A Nova professora de Defesa**

- Olá para vocês... – disse uma certa loira, bonita, alta e educada entrando na cabine dos quatro. Os olhos de Mione brilharam.

- DEA! – exclamou e foi ao encontro da amiga.

- Mione... como vai! Já faz um mês, não é? – disse a moça. Gina, Harry e Rony apenas olhavam.

- Dea, deixa eu apresentar: essa é minha amiga Virgínia Weasley, a Gina – esta acenou para a moça. Hermione olhou seca para os dois e disse em voz séria – Ah! E esse aí é o irmão dela, Ronald Weasley e aquele ali é o Harry Potter, como todos sabem... – indicando Harry que olhou surpreso para a amiga. – Essa é Andrea Jones...

- Prazer em conhecê-los meninos! – falou ela gentilmente. Rony e Harry que tinham a achado muito bonita se ofenderam com o "meninos".

Hermione não disse que ela era a professora de Defesa, queria que fosse surpresa. Andrea parecia também querer assim. Dea estava diferente da moça aparentemente trouxa que conheceu na balada há um mês atrás. Andrea agora vestia roupas bruxas de cor azul escuro, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque discreto, usava um óculos de aro preto que lhe dava um ar sério e discreto. Ela se sentou ao lado de Gina e de frente para Hermione.

- E você conhece a Hermione de onde? – perguntou Harry.

- Digamos que temos uma amiga em comum, não é Hermione? – respondeu ela sorrindo para a menina. Esta concordou com a cabeça.

- E você vai trabalhar em Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina. A moça balançou a cabeça.

- Em quê? – perguntou Rony.

- Surpresa... – falou ela com cara de mistério e os três sorriram para ela, mostrando que tinham gostado dela. – Se importam de eu ficar aqui até chegarmos? É que as outras cabines estão cheias...

- Fique à vontade Dea... Ah! Olha! – Mione mostrou seu distintivo.

- Puxa, você se tornou Monitora-Chefe! – Dea estava feliz pela amiga.

- Sim! – afirmou Hermione orgulhosa e com o peito estufado.

- Vai ter um quarto só para você, hein? Sortuda... – disse Andrea num sorriso gentil.

- Mas Mione... Posso ir até seu quarto, né? – perguntou Gina entrando na conversa.

- Claro Gina... Amigos são bem-vindos. – respondeu a "loira".

Hermione passou o resto da viagem todinha conversando com Andrea e Gina. Não falou mais com Harry e nem Rony. A presença da moça melhorou seu humor, mas a dor insistia em continuar em seu peito.

Finalmente o trem chegou a seu destino. Hermione e Gina saíram da cabine para irem orientar os alunos. Andrea também tomou seu próprio caminho. Rony e Harry foram procurar suas namoradas. Hermione não tinha muito que fazer, apenas mostrar aos alunos as carruagens. Depois ela se dirigiu pra a carruagem que tinha combinado com Gina. Entrando lá estava a ruiva e Luna também.

- Você está melhor Luna? – perguntou a monitora preocupada.

- Sim. Mas não vou esquecer o que ele me fez! – respondeu a loirinha zangada.

- Eu não entendo... Por que eles ficaram assim? Eles não eram desse jeito antes de começarem a namorar. Rony e Harry não são assim! Eu não os conheço mais. – falou Hermione.

- É estranho. Sabem, um dia antes de nós irmos ao Beco Diagonal eles estavam normais conversamos sobre quadribol e tal. No dia seguinte, assim que eles se encontraram com as duas, elas o chamaram para tomar alguma coisa, eles foram... Aí quando eu tentava conversar com eles, só sabiam falar de "Parvati...", "Ah! A Lilá..."! – disse Gina imitando as vozes dos dois.

- Hunf! Espero que eles sejam felizes! – falou Hermione revoltada.

Não demorou muito pra chegarem ao castelo. Assim que as carruagens pousaram no chão os alunos começaram a se aglomerarem para entrarem na escola. Hermione e Gina se exprimiam entre eles para poderem organizar tudo.

- MUITO BEM! ORGANIZAÇÃO! ALUNOS NOVOS ME SIGAM! – gritou Hermione e saiu com os calouros pela Entrada.

- ALUNOS DA GRIFINÓRIA COMIGO! – gritava Gina.

- ALUNOS DA SONSERINA COMIGO! – gritou Draco no seu ouvido. Gina olhou feio para ele.

- Por que você não grita no ouvido da sua mãe seu idiota! – exclamou a ruiva nervosa. O loiro a olhou com nojo.

- Respeite minha mãe, Weasley! E outra... qualquer um se encanta com minha voz... – falou ele num sorriso malicioso.

- Sim... qualquer trasgo se encanta com sua voz porque ela consegue ser pior do que um gemido de dor de um dragão dando a luz... – falou Gina maldosamente e saindo com os alunos da Grifinória. Draco a fuzilou com o olhar e foi para outro lado com os alunos da Sonserina.

Todos se colocaram em seus lugares no Grande Salão. Hermione e Gina, depois de orientar os alunos, se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória. Hermione ao lado de Simas Finnigan e Gina ao lado de Neville Longbottom, bem longe de Harry, Rony e os amassos ao vivo.

- Bem-vindos novos e velhos alunos de Hogwarts. Estamos começando um novo ano e uma nova etapa de suas vidas. Vamos começar à seleção.

A seleção foi feita. Neste ano teve mais alunos na Grifinória e Corvinal, mais ou menos em Lufa-lufa e pouco para a Sonserina. Um motivo a mais para os grifinórios zombarem dos sonserinos.

- Bem, antes de começar nossa conversa anual... – todos no salão riram – Quero antes lhes apresentar a Senhorita Andrea Jones – Dumbledore apontou para Andrea que se levantou envergonhada – sua nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Todos começaram a comentar sobre a nova professora. Os meninos e rapazes estavam encantados com a bela professora. Gina estava boquiaberta e olhou para Hermione.

- Você já sabia que ela ia ser a nova professora de Defesa? – perguntou surpresa para a amiga que apenas balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

- Por que não nos contou Hermione? – falou Rony alterado do lugar em que estava. Hermione se irritou.

- Porque não é da sua conta! – respondeu. – E outra, ela não queria que dissesse.

Hermione estava contente pela amiga que parecia muito feliz lá na frente. Mas o que a moça mais queria agora era ir para seu novo quarto, tomar um maravilhoso banho e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas.

Dumbledore falou as mesmas coisas que dizia todos os anos: sobre não ir à Floresta Proibida e outras coisas. Mas, para a surpresa de Hermione, ele disse algo que não costumava dizer todos os anos:

- Bem... neste ano teremos algo importante! Uma festa especial do Dia dos Namorados! Quem quiser estar montando algo diferente, como o famoso Correio Elegante, podem estar falando e se orientando com os Monitores-Chefes de suas respectivas casas. Para ficar mais fácil para todos, principalmente para os que acabaram de entrar, vou lhes apresentar. Na Corvinal temos o senhor Antônio Goldstein... – Dumbledore apontou para o rapaz que acenou sem um pingo de vergonha. – Na Lufa-lufa temos a senhorita Anna Abbott – Anna acenou timidamente – na Sonserina o senhor Draco Malfoy – este se levantou e começou a mandar beijos e a acenar – E, claro, na Grifinória a senhorita Hermione Granger... – Hermione acenou envergonhada. Alguns amigos de casa gritavam e assobiavam para ela (exceto os MELHORES amigos). Andrea, da mesa dos professores, sorria para ela. – Bem, agora... bom apetite... – a mesa se encheu de maravilhosas comidas e todos "partiram para cima".

Depois do jantar especial, Hermione foi procurar seu quarto. A tarefa de orientar os novos alunos tinha ficado com os novos monitores. O corredor estava pouco iluminado e com o sono que estava, se Pirraça lhe pregasse uma peça, ela iria desmaiar de susto. Parou em frente a um belo quadro de uma mulher com um belo vestido vermelho, cabelos iguais aos seus, sentada num unicórnio alado, apontando com seu arco e flecha prateado para a direita. Á sua frente um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros, quase branco, vestindo roupas verdes escuras, armaduras, em pé num dragão, apontando a espada para a esquerda. Se não fosse um quadro, diria que eram ela e Draco.

- E então Granger? Vai ficar contemplando o quadro ou vai falar a senha para entrarmos? – falou uma voz mal-humorada atrás dela. Ela se virou e viu um Draco com a mesma cara de poucos amigos de sempre. Hermione bufou irritada.

- _Chocolate de morango._ – falou ela sem emoção na voz. O quadro se levantou e deu passagem para uma sala. Ao entrarem viram que a sala comunal tinha as cores das duas casas, Grifinória e Sonserina. A sala era grande, tinha uma grande lareira ao canto com as bandeiras das casas; duas poltronas, uma vermelha e outra verde. Quadros na parede de todos os Monitores-Chefes. Tinha duas escrivaninhas uma à direita e outra à esquerda. As janelas davam visão para a Floresta Proibida. Ao centro se encontrava duas escadas que davam ao andar de cima. Draco e Hermione subiram em silêncio. Havia duas estátuas, a do lado esquerdo era a de um elfo, mas não um elfo doméstico, era um elfo místico, da altura de um homem normal, segurando uma lança, com a bandeira da Sonserina em cima da estátua. O da direita era uma fada, com belas asas, graciosa, segurando uma enorme rosa. Acima dela havia a bandeira da Grifinória.

- Que legal! Meu quarto só pra mim é uma estátua. – retrucou Draco mal-humorado.

- Não seja idiota! Será que não vê que é uma passagem? Só não sabemos a senh... – Hermione parou de falar quando viu algo perto da estátua de fada. Ela se agachou e pegou um papel. Ela desdobrou e estava em branco, mas depois apareceu letras em cinza claro escrito: **_yume_**. Só então entendeu que aquela era sua senha pessoal.

- O que você tá vendo aí, Granger? – perguntou Draco estendo os olhos para cima dos ombros de Hermione, que se encolheu.

- Nada! Escuta, agache-se e ache algum papel perto dessa estátua aí. – falou ela. Draco olhou pra ela e fez o que ela disse. Não achou nada.

- Aqui não tem nada Granger... Você não tá me enrolando não, né? – ele olhou desconfiado pra ela.

- Vontade não me falta... Agora vê se para de ficar embromando e procura logo o papel! Vai ter a senha para o seu quarto. – disse ela já impaciente com o loiro. Ele fez uma cara mais feia e se agachou. Tinha um papel caído atrás da estátua. Ele a pegou e olhou escondido de Hermione. Estava escrito **_yue_**. Os dois se olharam esperando que o outro sumisse para poder dizer a senha e entrar. Como nenhum dos dois se moveu, Hermione se virou para sua estátua e sussurrou a senha. Draco fez o mesmo.

- _Yume_...

- _Yue_...

Os olhos da estátua de elfo ficaram verdes e este se moveu fazendo uma reverência para Draco e bateu com sua lança no cão. Em seguida a estátua se moveu para o lado em guarda dando passagem para uma escada que dava para um andar de cima. Enquanto isso, ao seu lado, a fada abriu seus olhos vermelhos, bateu suas asas mandando um beijinho para Hermione e piscando o olho direito para ela. Depois a rosa que a fada segurava se abriu um pouco e de dentro dela saíram várias luzes prateadas e quando bateram no chão a fada deu um risinho ficando para de lado e dando passagem para uma escada para um andar de baixo. Ela e Draco olharam um para o outro, fizeram caras feias e Draco subiu e Hermione desceu.

Hermione desceu uma longa escada. Ao terminar ela se viu dentro de seu quarto. Bichento veio contente ao seu encontro. O quarto parecia de uma nobre da Idade Média. No centro de todo o quarto uma pequena escada que dava para a cama de casal. Em volta dessa escada, cobrindo a cama havia uma cortina branca. Ao lado esquerdo da cama, uma enorme prateleira com vários livros. Á direita da cama uma escrivaninha encostada na parede de mogno escuro, uma cadeira bem desenhada e esculpida. Na parede em frente à cama tinha um enorme armário da mesma madeira da escrivaninha. O tapete era bem desenhado, das cores douradas e rubras. Num canto mais isolado tinha um enorme sofá rubro e duas poltronas à sua frente, com uma mesinha baixa (igual a uma mesinha de café) no centro. Havia uma porta de vidro perto do armário que, provavelmente, era o banheiro. Perto dessa porta tinha uma estante com um espelho redondo e um banco também de mogno escuro e a almofada do banco era rubro também. Hermione abriu a porta e viu o enorme banheiro. Não era muito diferente do banheiro dos monitores, a diferença é que em vez do desenho de sereianos nas janelas, eram lontras... E o banheiro era só pra ela. Hermione foi para a janela do quarto e viu que dava visão para o lago. Ela ainda não estava acreditando que tudo aquilo era só seu! Sem meninas chatas conversando, fofocando e dando risadinhas quando se tentava dormir. Ninguém para mexer em suas coisas sem permissão. Sem ninguém reclamando de banheiro ocupado... nada! Só seu e de mais ninguém! Seu canto... Um lugar privado onde poderá chorar sozinha sem que lhe perguntem toda hora qual o problema. Ela desfez a sua bagagem e guardou tudo com muito cuidado. Seu laptop ficou em cima da escrivaninha, assim como seus CD's, cadernos, penas e tintas. Tudo muito arrumado. Seu diário ela guardou na gaveta. Ela pegou uma caixa de madeira que havia trazido de casa e transfigurou num pequeno rádio com CD, colocando na escrivaninha também. Depois de ter arrumado tudo ela foi para o banheiro e tomou um belo banho. Ao terminar ela colocou uma camisola e subiu até sua cama. Antes de se deitar ela reparou no edredom rubro com detalhes em ouro. Ela se sentou e a cama era como a sua de casa. Não muito macia, mas também não muito dura, se deitou, deu longo suspiro cansado e adormeceu rapidamente.

Ela amanheceu um pouco mais cedo. Como era o primeiro dia de aula, teria algumas coisas para conversar com Dumbledore antes de tomar o café. Hermione não lembrava de ter dormido tão bem quanto dormiu esta noite. Nem sequer sonhou. Ela se levantou a muito custo, arrumou a cama para depois ir se arrumar. Depois que ajeitou a gravata, arrumou sua bolsa, pegou Bichento e subiu. A estátua se moveu e saiu. Ao descer para a sala comunal, Draco já se encontrava arrumado e sentado na poltrona verde esperando por ela.

- Você demorou Granger! Vamos logo, Dumbledore está nos esperando... E onde vai com esse saco de pulgas? – retrucou olhando para Bichento, que rosnou para o sonserino.

- Saco de pulgas é você Malfoy por andar tanto com aquela buldogue chamada Parkinson e aqueles vira-latas do Crabe e Goyle! – Hermione não olhou para ele e saiu com Bichento pelo quadro. Ela colocou o gato no chão que deu um miadinho de "tenha um bom dia" para a dona. Esta coçou atrás das orelhinhas dele e marchou até a sala do diretor com um Malfoy de cara emburrada atrás.

Ao chegarem em frente à estátua de gárgula, ele se moveu dando passagem para uma escadaria. Hermione e Draco subiram e entraram na sala. Não tinha ninguém, apenas Fawkes. Hermione se aproximou da bela ave e lhe acariciou.

- Mais essa... Ele nos chama e some... – resmungou Malfoy irritado.

- Cuidado com o que fala Malfoy! – avisou Hermione ainda brincando com Fawkes que apenas fazia barulhinhos animados para a menina.

- Cuidado com o quê? – desafiou o loiro se virando para ela e já irritado com as respostas que dá a ele.

- Que bom que chegaram! – falou a doce voz de Dumbledore. Draco se virou e o diretor estava na sua frente sorrindo para eles. O loiro fungou.

- Olá professor! – cumprimentou Hermione indo para o lado do sonserino. O professor fez sinal para que eles se sentassem. Eles obedeceram e Dumbledore se sentou.

- Então? O que acharam de seus quartos? – perguntou o bom senhor bem humorado.

- Demais! – respondeu os dois em coro, que se olharam e fizeram caras feias.

- Sabe senhor Malfoy... Aquele foi o quarto de seu pai quando ele foi Monitor-chefe... – falou Dumbledore para o rapaz, que apenas ficou surpreso. O professor se virou para Hermione – Assim como o seu quarto, senhorita Granger, foi o quarto da Srta. Evans, ou melhor, a Sra. Potter.

Hermione se sentiu lisonjeada por ter o mesmo quarto de Lílian.

- Tem mais uma coisa sobre suas salas comunais e a dos outros Monitores-Chefes – continuou Dumbledore – Os últimos a terem pisado nelas foram justamente os Monitores-Chefes da época de Lílian e Lúcio. Os outros monitores sempre ficaram em outra sala comunal, perto de cada respectiva casa. De fato, as salas de vocês são especiais, pois, depois de todos esses anos, vocês quatro conseguiram alcançar a mesma força e inteligência dos quatro anteriores.

- Quem foram os outros dois naquela época? Além da Sra. Potter e do Sr. Malfoy... – perguntou Hermione.

- Pedro Goldstein e Lucy Valentine, mais tarde, a senhora Lucy Abbott. – respondeu Dumbledore simplesmente.

- O pai de Antônio e a mãe da Anna... – informou Hermione para si mesma.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou o professor. – Outra coisa, sobre o quadro da entrada... Sim, foi feito pensado em vocês. É uma característica profunda de vocês. Bem... uma coisa importante que eu queria lhes informar é sobre um evento que teremos aqui na escola. E também sobre uma visita importante... – Dumbledore contou sobre futuros acontecimentos na escola e também sobre manter algumas coisas prontas. – Outra coisa, não pode, em hipótese alguma, comentar isso com ninguém... nem com seus amigos. – concluiu Dumbledore olhando por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua para Hermione e Draco. Os dois concordaram e se levantaram.

- Antônio e Anna já estão sabendo, professor? – perguntou Hermione.

- Mandei chamá-los. Preferi conversar com vocês primeiro... – respondeu o bom velho.

Os dois alunos saíram. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles, apenas se dirigiram para o Salão Principal juntos, o que chamou um pouco a atenção dos que já estavam comendo.

- É melhor eu ir pro meu caminho. Não gosto quando me vêem com você, sangue-ruim... – sussurrou Malfoy maldosamente para que só Hermione escutasse.

- Tenho que concordar... Senão vão pensar que eu virei uma doninha, acompanhando outra doninha... – respondeu Hermione no mesmo tom. Draco ficou pálido de raiva, aquilo ainda o assombrava.

Cada um foi para seu respectivo lugar. Hermione se sentou entre Gina e Harry e de frente com Rony.

- Por que você estava com aquele sujeito Hermione? – perguntou Rony desconfiado. Gina e Harry olharam para ela.

- Porque, caso sua mente esteja fraca ainda, o Malfoy é Monitor-Chefe, assim como eu, Anna e Antônio. – respondeu seca.

- Nossa, mal-humor matinal? – falou o ruivo sentido.

- Olha, desculpe-me Rony! É que são muitas coisas em minha cabeça... – Hermione assumiu uma expressão triste.

- Aquele loiro falso não te fez nada não, né Mione? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Não, não fez. Mas contribui, né? Como se já não bastasse ter que dividir uma sala comunal com ele, né? – disse ela sem pensar. Seus amigos a olharam boquiabertos.

- O Malfoy tá dividindo uma sala comunal com você? Peraí, você não está naquele quarto de Monitor-Chefe perto do quadro da Mulher Gorda? – perguntou Rony desesperado. – Era lá que o Percy tinha ficado quando foi um...

Hermione olhou para os três e percebeu que não tinha contado nada. Sentiu-se envergonhada.

- Ai... me desculpem... Tem muita coisa que não contei... E sinceramente não estou com vontade de contar agora... – Hermione estava cansada. Ficar perto de Rony e Harry, depois de terem lhe ocultado que estavam namorando Lilá e Parvati, a deixava nervosa e mal-humorada e não queria se sentir assim, logo no primeiro dia de aula. Tomou seu suco de abóboras rápido, pegou três torradas e saiu dali sem dar licença.

- Credo, a Hermione anda muito estranha! – falou Rony voltando a encher a boca de pão e torrada.

- Claro... Como vocês querem que ela se sinta depois de ficarem um mês sem escrever para a amiga de sete anos de vocês? Contente? Ah! Francamente! – Gina saiu dali e foi se sentar com Luna na mesa da Corvinal. Harry ainda olhava para onde Hermione tinha saído e, sem saber, se sentiu triste...

Hermione se dirigiu rapidamente para a sala de Poções. Ela se isolou num lugar e abriu seu livro, começando a ler. Ela não percebeu uma presença grotesca dentro da sala, sentado na enorme cadeira do centro e a olhando como um trasgo com o nariz escorrendo.

- Não acha que está um pouco cedo para a aula, Srta. Granger? – falou a foz sombria de Snape. Hermione quase foi para o teto com o susto.

- E-eu quis guardar lugar, professor... – falou ela com o coração na mão.

- E onde estão seus amiguinhos Potter e Weasley...? – perguntou. Hermione respondeu, mas sem olhar para ele, com a atenção no livro.

- Estão tomando o café da manhã... – respondeu simplesmente. Antes de o professor começar a questioná-la mais a sala começou a encher. Hermione se encolheu para que ninguém notasse sua presença ali. Harry e Rony surgiram com Lilá e Parvati, ambos os casais de mãos dadas. Harry e Parvati se sentaram à duas carteiras atrás de Hermione e Rony e Lilá ao lado deles.

A aula já tinha começado quando Draco apareceu na sala.

- Sabe que horas são Sr. Malfoy? O senhor está a vinte minutos atrasado. – repreendeu Snape sem emoção na voz. Todos olharam para Draco que estava vermelho e suado de tanto correr.

- Desculpe-me professor... – disse o loiro e tratou de procurar um lugar. Estavam todos ocupados, menos uma carteira da frente, bem ao canto. Ele se sentou e olhou para o lado, o mesmo tempo que Hermione. Os dois fizeram cara de profundo desgosto um pelo outro e voltaram a aula.

Nunca um sinal de fim de aula foi tão satisfatório. Hermione não olhou pra mais nada nem ninguém, pegou suas coisas e tratou de sair rapidamente. Sua segunda aula seria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a menina queria chegar antes de todo mundo, para conversar um pouco com a nova professora. Mione andava muito ansiosa para a aula de Dea. Estava na escada quando ouviu alguém chamando pelo seu nome. Era Gina.

- Mione, você está indo para a aula da Andrea? – Gina tinha um semblante de puro prazer no rosto.

- Sim. – respondeu a moça, achando graça na alegria da amiga. Os olhos da ruiva brilharam mais e ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Ai Hermione! Foi a melhor professora que já tive em toda a minha vida! – Gina abraçou a amiga e saiu saltitante. Hermione a olhou confusa e retomou seu caminho. Ao se aproximar da sala todos os alunos do sexto ano passavam dando risadas, gritando e fazendo gestos imitando algo. A moça entrou na sala e a professora se encontrava sentada anotando alguma coisa, com a mesma postura ereta de sempre. Andrea olhou para a amiga e abriu um doce sorriso.

- Mione... Que bom te ver logo de manhã! Então agora vai ser sua aula? – perguntou a loira fazendo gesto para a menina se sentar ao seu lado. Hermione puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Sim... Me diga, o que você fez na sua aula que todo aquele pessoal saiu como se tivessem saído de uma montanha-russa. – perguntou Hermione. Dea deu um belo sorriso e piscou para ela.

- Você vai ver já, já! – e deu uma risadinha. Hermione gostava de Andrea. Ela era muito educada, doce, inteligente... e muito misteriosa. Sem contar que ela era uma boa amiga e muito compreensível. – Mione, eu quero que você se sente naquela carteira – Andrea apontou para uma carteira dupla logo na primeira fileira, encostada na parede. A menina se levantou e foi até onde sua professora indicou. Não demorou muito e todos já estavam em seu lugar. Draco havia se atrasado novamente e acabou por sentar com Hermione de novo.

Todos estavam muito quietos, aguardando as palavras da nova professora. Esta tinha apenas entrado em uma pequena tenda de cortinas que tinha na frente, perto da lareira. Sem ao menos perceberem tudo ficou escuro! As janelas estavam cobertas de uma grossa cortina, o teto assumiu a imagem de um céu estrelado com pequenas estrelas cadentes caindo. Tudo estava escuro mesmo, apenas a luz de uma Lua que refletia um canto da sala. Todos começaram a cochichar entre si. Hermione começou a lembrar das palavras de Gina. Parece que ia ser uma bem diferente de todas. Neste mesmo instante uma imagem luminosa saiu de dentro da tenda. Era um unicórnio com uma pessoa encapuzada de um manto de veludo azul. A pessoa desceu de cima do unicórnio, que criou belas asas e saiu voando magicamente pelo "céu estrelado". A pessoa se sentou em uma pedra e logo a sala tomou a forma de uma floresta negra.

- Boa noite caros aprendizes de Hogwarts! Sejam bem-vindos a esta humilde aula de Defesa... Esta noite vocês aprenderão a magia _Noturnus_... – falou a pessoa e tirou o capuz, dando a imagem de Andrea com um belo vestido de veludo azul escuro, cabelos presos numa trança cheio de enfeites de estrela. Ela se levantou, pegou sua varinha e fez um sinal com ela, aparecendo uma lousa imaginária. Se voltou para os alunos novamente. – Vamos, levantem-se crianças...

- Ow... Crianças não professora... – reclamou Simas.

- Certo... Tenham a bondade de levantar essas hérnias de disco, por favor. Ou será que o problema de vocês é reumatismo? – falou ela numa voz serena, mas todos riram do que ela disse e a obedeceram. – Quero que vocês façam um movimento circular em sentido horário, repetidas vezes.

Cada um deles fazia o movimento sem parar.

- Neville, querido... Sentido horário, e não anti-horário... – falou ela para o rapaz que estava atrapalhado e fazia tudo ao contrário.

- Certo, certo! Sei que é divertido, mas assim vocês me deixam zonza. Enfim, agora eu quero que vocês façam esse mesmo movimento em três voltas, depois puxem suas varinhas para vocês e lancem elas para frente. Façam isso três vezes. – explicou ela fazendo o movimento pedido. Todos repetiram a professora e fizeram as três vezes.

- Agora eu quero que vocês ponham suas varinhas em cima da mesa e digam _"Noturnos"_... – falou a professora.

- _Noturnos_... – apenas metade da sala falou.

- Ãhn? Vamos logos bando de preguiçosos, estão parecendo um monte de velhas que acabaram de acordar! Mais alto!

- _NOTURNOS!_ – gritou a sala toda.

- Certo, certo... Alguém sabe para que serve esse feitiço? – perguntou a professora. Hermione, obviamente, levantou o braço. – Diga senhorita.

- Serve para criar escuridões e deixa a pessoa com quem está lutando, paralisada. O feitiço faz com que cresça um medo dentro desta pessoa, enquanto quem invocou o feitiço tem liberdade total para acabar com o oponente.

- Isso mesmo! Bem, agora preciso de uma filha de Morgana e um filho de Merlim aqui em cima. Corajosa aprendiz de Godric Griffyndor – apontou ela para Hermione. – Sim, você mesma sábia grifinória!

Hermione meio sem-graça foi até onde estava a professora.

- Hum... Não, essa roupa de escola está muito simples. – a professora mediu a aluna e com um simples balanço da varinha, Hermione estava vestida com um belo vestido medieval vermelho e com detalhes em dourado. Seu cabelo estava preso pela metade numa trança e um laço em forma de Sol prendendo a trança. Em seu vestido também tinha a estampa de um belo Sol. Hermione queria fugir de vergonha. – Agora você aí, ambicioso aprendiz de Salazar Slytherin, venha você. – Draco se levantou com o peito cheio. Gostou do "ambicioso". A professora também mudou sua roupa e agora estava vestindo uma roupa verde escura e armadura prateada como os soldados da Idade Média. Em seu peito tinha o desenho prateado de uma Lua, assim como na capa de um verde mais escuro ainda. Em sua cintura tinha uma espada que Draco não conseguiu tirar (o que fez todos rirem da cara dele).

- Certo, agora a dama Lady Hermione Jane de Grifinória e o cavaleiro Lorde Draco Lucius de Sonserina estão prontos para a batalha. Lembrem-se: seus reinos são inimigos um do outro. Vocês dois se odeiam tanto quanto o próprio Lúcifer odeia a Deus e essa é uma batalha de vida e morte. A luta entre a coragem e a ambição começou... – falou a professora se afastando dos dois alunos. Hermione olhou para Draco e olhou para a floresta parecia ter se ampliado e os alunos estavam bem afastados deles. Ela voltou a olhar Draco e viu que ele não estava mais na sua frente, mas atrás dela para atacá-la.

- _Densaugeo!_ – gritou ele, Hermione se desvencilhou da mágica e o olhou com censura.

- _Riddikulus_... – Hermione lançou o feitiço sem muita emoção e Draco foi atingido por ele. Seu nariz cresceu mais do que o de Pinóquio e todos gargalharam da cara dele.

- Isso não fica assim Granger!- Draco estava com a voz fanhosa – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Hermione nem se mexeu.

- _Impedimenta_. – o feitiço se anulou. Ela mirou a varinha para Draco, com o olhar sério. Fez três voltas com a varinha, puxou-a e lançou – _NOTURNOS!_

Tudo ficou escuro, ninguém disse nada e nenhum som se pronunciava. A luz voltou e a sala de aula estava normal novamente. A professora não estava mais com o vestido azul e não tinha mais floresta. Apenas um Draco rindo sem parar no chão e uma Hermione sorrindo sarcasticamente e vitoriosa para ele. Ambos estavam com seus uniformes. Todos registraram a cena em suas mentes e começaram a rir alto de Draco.

- Hermione, que feitiço você colocou nele? – perguntou Dea meio assustada com a situação de Draco.

- _Ridendo_... – falou ela com um sorriso maior ainda. A professora a muito custo segurou uma risada.

O sinal bateu e todos começaram a arrumar suas coisas. Hermione pegou seus livros e saiu da sala. Todos riam para ela, faziam gestos imitando os dois na "luta". Hermione sorriu, até que se divertira, claro, às custas de Draco. Estava quase chegando á aula de Herbologia, Draco segurou-a pelo ombro.

- Olha aqui sua sangue-ruim! Eu não gostei do que você fez comigo na aula! – falou ele numa voz feroz.

- Puxa, que pena... Eu me diverti tanto! – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Isso não tem graça Granger! Eu vou me vingar! – sua voz estava mais nervosa.

- Ah é? E o que você vai fazer? Vai correr pra contar para o diretor? Vai roubar minha lição? Vai puxar meu cabelo? – ela saiu e entrou na sala. De trás ela pôde escutar.

- Não brinque Granger... A coisa pode ser mais séria do que imagina...

Os dois não se falaram mais durante o dia.

No intervalo, Hermione estava sentada sob uma árvore em frente ao lago estudando, quando Gina se aproximou.

- Me contaram o que você fez com o Malfoy... LEGAL! – Gina dava gritinhos de felicidade. Hermione riu da menina.

- Mas o que ela fez em sua aula? Na minha ela escureceu tudo e falou como se fosse uma dama da corte da Idade Média.

- Ah! Ela colocou um cenário oriental e todos nós vestimos roupas dos japoneses de antigamente.

Hermione sorriu de satisfação. Harry e Rony se sentaram numa árvore próxima as duas e começaram uma seção de amassos com suas namoradas. Toda a alegria de Mione se esvaiu. Gina pegou pelo braço de Hermione e levantou.

- Vamos embora daqui, Hermione. Não somos obrigadas a ver essa vergonha. Eles não tem vergonha nem com as amiga e irmã. – falou Gina com raiva. – Já sei, vamos assistir ao treino da Corvinal. Pelo menos eles não metidos como os sonserinos que já pensam que estamos querendo roubar as estratégias deles. Menina! Tem cada gato lá...

Hermione riu.

"_Só Gina e Dea para me fazerem rir..."_, pensou Hermione contente.

Elas entraram no estádio e viram que não eram as únicas. Meninas da Lufa-Lufa e da própria Corvinal suspiraram para os jogadores. As duas amigas se sentaram na ala da Grifinória.

- Mione... Você está vendo o capitão do time? O artilheiro? – Gina apontou para um rapaz que estava parado e parecia estar examinando os outros jogarem. – É um dos mais bonitos de todos as casas. As meninas morrem por ele! – Ele não estava longe e Hermione pôde ver que era realmente um rapaz muito bonito. Tinha um belo físico, era forte, seu cabelo era de um loiro tom escuro, seus olhos eram azuis muito claros.

"_Tá aí um cara que jamais olharia para mim"_, pensou Hermione sentida.

"_Também, quem manda ter a feiúra de um urubu!"_, sua mente perturbadora se manifestou novamente e Hermione começava a acreditar nela.

- Nossa! Qual o nome dele? – perguntou ela interessada.

- Sky... Sky Nightness... – suspirou Gina. – A garota de quem ele gostar, tá feliz para o resto da vida.

- Pois é... – concordou Hermione suspirando também.

Terminado o treino, Gina e Hermione saíram do estádio aos risinhos. As duas conversavam sobre possibilidades de ele ficar com alguém.

- Já pensou ele com a Parkinson? – falou Gina.

- Credo, o coitado iria ter sua gengiva toda esfolada de tanto escovar os dentes depois de beijá-la.

Elas estavam subindo a escada principal quando Hermione esbarrou em alguém. Ela se virou para pedir perdão, e viu uma figura que jamais pensou que fosse esbarrar nela. Com o uniforme da Corvinal, Sky. Era como se um deus grego estivesse na sua frente e a cegasse só com sua presença.

- Me des... desculpe... – ela gaguejou e corou intensamente por isso.

- Não tem problema... – falou ele num sorriso. Mione teve a impressão que ia derreter com aquele sorriso e aquela voz. Se virou ruborizada e Gina, que estava morrendo de vontade de gargalhar, cutucou seu braço.

As duas se separaram e Hermione foi para a aula de feitiços, que teria com a Corvinal. Ao chegar ela cumprimentou o professor Flitwick e se sentou. A sala estava cheia e, para variar, Harry e Rony estavam atrás dela com as moças. Hermione se sentiu angustiada e abaixou a cabeça. O que ela não viu é que uma certa "iluminação" chegou na sala atraindo a atenção de todos. Ela percebeu alguém sentando ao seu lado, mas não quis se dar o trabalho de ver quem era.

- Bem, vamos começar a aula... – falou a voz fininha do professor. Ela levantou o rosto e percebeu uma presença grande ao seu lado e olhou. Ele olhou ao mesmo tempo e disse com um sorriso:

- Puxa, olá Senhorita Granger! Coincidência, não? – Hermione ficou zonza. Ele disse o que ela pensou?

- Ah... er...

"_Pára de gaguejar sua demente!"_

- É mesmo! Mas... perdão, mas como sabe o meu nome? – perguntou ela sem jeito. Ele riu.

- Quem não sabe sobre Hermione Granger? – respondeu simplesmente. Hermione estava cada vez mais boba – Garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, Monitora-Chefe e que devia estar na minha casa...

"_OOO QUÊÊÊ?"_, Hermione pensou que ia desmaiar.

- Nossa! Como sabe de tudo isso? – ela tentou manter-se natural.

- Bem, a gente ouve por aí e... se interessa pelos assuntos também...

(CONTINUAAAAAA...) XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vixi, demorou mais! Ai T-T, meu computador teve falência dos órgãos e teve que ir para o conserto e ficou 1 MÊS INTEIRO CONSERTANDO... Sem contar que perdi tudo o que tinha... Ainda bem que eu tinha anotado... Mas levou mais um mês digitando td, o que foi uma dificuldade, pq comecei o cursinho agora... Mas ainda bem que está aí, né? Bjos... Bem, non posso esquecer... Please, reviews... v... Ó, eu to terminando de digitar as outras e já coloco aki, falow?

**Reviews:**

**Hakesh-chan:** O concurso ainda tá de pé? Brigada por avisar ...

**Reky Potter:** Obrigada por ler... Não se preocupe pq vou dar muito de mim para ter um The End, tá? Bjos...

**Murilo Black:** Valew pela review... Vixi esse namoro ainda vai rolar, pode ficar despreocupado. Bem, eu não tenho nada contra elas (gosto da Lilá pq ela tirou o Rony da frente da Hermione por um período, no livro XD), mas imagina só: Já pensou ter dois grandes amigos de muito tempo e eles ficarem um mês sem falar com vc? E sem contar uma coisa importante na vida deles? Sem contar que um deles vc gosta muito? É barra, né? Sim, sei que elas merecem serem felizes, mas algumas pessoas, às vezes, não são flores que se cheire... ... Obrigada...

**.Miss.H.Granger.:** Viu? Vc acertou! Foi a professora... rs... Sim... MORTE! Mas... digamos que eles não tem completa culpa no cartório ... Obrigada!

**may33:** Ah! Brigada querida ! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado! Rs... foi ela sim... Vc tb acertou .

**mione03:** MOÇÇAA! Puxa vc me ad no orkut, né? Brigadinha o! XD Ce viu, a menina mó afim do loiro e o cara era amigo do outro... rs... Foi realmente muita mancada dos dois... Na verdade foi mais puro machismo... mas vc vai entender mais pra frente... Puxa muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção mesmo! De coração, espero que vc continue acompanhando... Sei que mereço todas as broncas do mundo u.u, mas dei o outro motivo aí em cima... Brigada...

A TODOS, ME DESCULPEM POR SEMPRE DEMORAR MINHAS FICS! É SEMPRE AONTECE ALGO PARA ATRASÁ-LAS, SSINCERAMENTE! MAS EU DOU MINHA PALAVRA A VCS QUE VAI TER UM THE END, TÁ? BRIGADA POR TD... BJOS! AH! EU VOU COLOCAR NO AR MINHA NOVA FIC: **_"REDENÇÃO"_**, H/H, OF COURSE! ESPERO QUE ACOMPANHEM ELA TB... BJOCAS...


End file.
